


Crash

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I want them happy but I also want angst, MSR, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: An accident can change everything....
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working on this for over a year and figure if I dont post at least part of it I will never finish it.

March 18, 2001

“Mulder…..” Scully purred. He was sliding in and out of her. It was slow, it was torturous. It was love. Scully was making noises of pleasure. She gasped, “I love you” right before her orgasm ripped through her. Mulder was close to follow her, and then….The shrill ringing of the phone filled the cold, dark apartment. Mulder woke with a start, his dick throbbing. Just as he had for the past 5 years. The phone continued to ring as he reached out to grab it.

“This better be good” he barked into the phone.

“Is this Mr. Fox Mulder?” a woman’s voice filled the other end of the phone

“Yes, who is this?”

“My name is Nurse Blanche. We have your daughter at DC general. She is fine, little scratched up but fine. “

“My daughter, you must have me confused with someone else.” Mulder was confused, his mind spinning. 

“Well, this little girl was very insistent that her mother said to call her dad Mr. Fox Mulder is there was ever any trouble. Dana Scully is still unconscious from the accident, and has several serious injuries but she will be ok. We were wondering if you would be able to come and collect Melissa. She has had a long day. We can fill you in more when you arrive.”

“Scully was in an accident?” Mulder head was spinning what did this child have to do with Scully? Why was Scully having him called after all these years? He still loved her he always would but she had made herself pretty clear 5 years ago.

March 1, 1996

“Mulder its over” Scully stood before him, tears streaming down her face. 

“Scully, I don’t understand. I love you. We have been happy. I know this last case was hard, very hard. But we always bounce back.”

“I can’t do it anymore Mulder. You were right. I deserve a normal life. I turned in my resignation to Skinner. I have an interview at a hospital. It’s over.”

“But it doesn’t have to be over between us Scully.”

“Yes it does” And with that she walked out the door.

March 18, 2001

“Mr. Mulder! Are you still there”?

“Yes, Sorry, I am on my way.”

Mulder jumped up and finally looked at the clock. It was almost 2am. He tossed on some clothing and was out the door.

As he drove to the hospital, he thought back more to 5 years ago. Scully had walked out the door without ever looking back.   
The case they had been on prior to her leaving had been hard. Small children were being cut up and disposed of. It took them 2 months to track the killer down. Scully had been tired and sick after each autopsy. He tried to be there for her. He knew she needed him. But the profile. He was in the killer’s head. It was a dark place to be. He was up around the clock. He was of no good to anyone especially Scully. Skinner tried to run interference. Tried to get him to rest and eat. But he was in a deep dark place. When Scully tried to drag him back to the hotel one night he has lashed out. He had pushed her away not just emotionally but also physically. When she left he had turned and vomited in to a trash can and collapsed on the floor. That was one of the last nights he had seen her before she came to say goodbye.   
When she left he waited. He had just known once she had some space and cooled down, she would come back. But she never did. He knew where she worked. She had taken a job in Virginia. Maybe 3 hours away. She was a surgeon at the Regions. She did good work. He has look into some of her articles she published. He knew he should have gone after her. But he also wanted Scully to be happy. If being a surgeon and being without him made her happy then that’s what it would be. Mulder still loved her. There has been no one else and never would be.

Mulder came back into the present as he pulled into the hospital. He went to the info counter and asked for Nurse Blanche. A striking older woman in a pant suit came around the corner.   
“Mr. Mulder?”

“Yes”

“Hello I am Nurse Blanche. I am sure have some questions. Let’s walk and get a coffee and I will fill you in the best I can. Melissa is resting in the children’s ward. But don’t worry she is fine. The area is just better suited to a 4-year-old then being around here.”

“How is Scully?”

“It appears that Ms. Scully was in the passenger seat….

Mulder had a flash. Was her husband driving? Was Melissa their child and just knew about Mulder. Was he dead!

“The car was t-boned on the driver’s side.”

“Oh no!”

“Yes, it looks like a William Scully was driving and killed on impact.”

“Her brother.”

“Yes, we have been attempting to go through Military channels to track down his wife.”

“They use to live in San Diego…”

“Thank you that could be helpful. Dana sustained a concussion. A broken arm and leg, the arm will require some surgery. She has a bad gash on her head. We might need remove her spleen. The leg was broken in 5 places. She has a long recovery ahead of her and won’t be able to go home alone. She will be ok. She is very lucky, considering. The car caught on fire. She was able to get herself and Melissa out.”

“That’s my Scully.”

“Melissa was sitting behind her mother in a safety seat. She has a few bruises but will be just fine. The other passenger in the car, Margret Scully, was killed on impact.”

“No, not Maggie.” Mulder started to crumble. Nurse Blanche guided them to a table and Mulder sat. He cried. He cried for the Scully family, he cried for Scully, he cried for Melissa and at last he cried for himself.

After a few minutes had passed nurse blanche spoke up. “Are you ready to go see your daughter?” 

Mulders head popped up. Daughter. It couldn’t be. That would mean Scully was pregnant when she left. Should he tell the Nurse or should he wait till Scully was awake and just look after her. Where was her father?

“Mr. Mulder?”

“Look I am sorry if Melissa needs a guardian right now, I am more than willing to help. Whatever Scully needs. But I am not her father. I have not seen Scully, Dana, in 5 years.”

“Well, this is not something I get to do every day.” Nurse blanche dug through her folder and placed a birth certificate on the table. “Congratulations it’s a girl! And she seems to know a lot about you. She was very insistent that we call one Fox Mulder FBI to come and get her.”

Mulder looked at the piece of paper. Mother Dana Scully, Father Fox Mulder. One Melissa Ann Mulder. Born October 13, 1996. If that was not the biggest joke of it all. On his birthday. “We share a birthday”

“Melissa mentioned that. Come on Mr. Mulder lets go meet your daughter.”

“Can we go see Scully first.”

“Sure”


	2. 2

They walked down the hallway of the 4th floor. Mulder head was spinning. A daughter. With Scully. Why didn’t she tell him? He knew why. The case, the profiling, the darkness. She clearly didn’t mind her daughter knowing who he was. Her daughter, his, theirs. This was all too much. 

They approached the room and he saw her lying in the bed. So small. Bruised, cut up, but still beautiful. Still Scully. His chest ached with love for her. 

“Can I….” he gestured toward the bed.

“Yes, but be brief. She needs to rest. She has been put under so don’t worry if she doesn’t respond”

Mulder walked to the bed. He took her good hand in his and held it. “Oh Scully. I am so happy you will be ok. I am going to take good care of Melissa while you can’t. I still love you.” Mulder leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. He heard her whisper “Mulder…” and he smiled. 

Nurse Blanche and Mulder made their way to the 6th floor. He could see the sun starting to rise and realized it was almost 530 am. His life had spun upside down in 3 hours. And even though he knew it was be a hard road ahead he was feeling happier than he had been in years. Mulder was guided to a bed in the corner. He saw a small little girl. She had dark red curls, darker than her mothers. She had freckles dusting her cheeks and nose. He skin was a light tan. She appeared to be the perfect combination of them. She was beautiful. He approached the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead, just like he had on her mom’s. The little person shifted and sat up. He gasped as he stared into his own hazel eyes. 

“Hi…” Mulder said, and then this small little girl leaped at him, arms around his neck.

“Daddy! I knew you would come. Mommy always said if I ever really needed you to tell someone and you would come.”

“I came” was all Mulder to get out as tears flowed down his face. His heart ached for the love of something he never knew he wanted.

Nurse Blanche came over and told Mulder he just needed to sign some papers and they could be on their way. Mulder must have looked scared. 

“Don’t worry we have some clothing you can take with you and a car seat. I do think a trip to Target will be in your future though.”

“Thank you. Melissa you ready to go” There was no response.

“I think she is back asleep. Let’s get you out of here.”

Mulder stood; Melissa felt so tiny in his arms. He followed Nurse Blanch to the office. Two signatures. A quick car seat installed. And Mulder was left alone. He placed Melissa in the seat and fastened it like they showed him. She did not wake through the whole thing. He sat behind the wheel. He couldn’t move. He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 7am. He knew Skinner would be in. He knew he needed to call him.

FBI  
7:30 am  
March 18, 2001

“Skinner”

“Hi Sir its Mulder”

“Mulder its early for you what do you need”

“I need some time off. Sick, Vacation, personal whatever.”

“How much time.”

“I don’t know” He thought back to the nurse who said Scully would be in the hospital for several weeks and then at least several months not being alone. He looked at Melissa and knew she would need him as well. “at least 2 months, maybe more. I know I have the time Sir.”

“Mulder is everything ok?”

“In some ways it’s the best it’s ever been. I will fill you in when I can sir”

“Take the time and keep me posted Mulder”

Mulder pulled into Hegal place. He carried Melissa in and thought this is no place for a child. She needed a room and a yard. Mulder flashed on a little house. Melissa running in the back yard with a dog. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Mulder.”

He went into his room and placed her in the bed. He went back to the couch and collapsed.


	3. 3

Mulder came to slowly. The sun was bright. As he focused more he saw two hazel eyes staring at him. 

“You snore” those eyes said to him

“Well good morning to you to Melissa”

“It’s afternoon Daddy.”

Mulder jumped a little, and tears came to his eyes. Daddy. A word he never thought he would hear. Especially after Scully left. He looked back at Melissa and saw her get shy and maybe a little nervous.

“Can I call you daddy. That is what Mommy calls you.”

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

“Good.” Melissa climbed on the couch next to him. “I’m hungry.”

Mulder looked at the clock and saw it was almost noon. He looked at his kitchen and knew that would be a lost cause. He then looked at Melissa and saw the dirt on her cheek and some dried blood and glass in her hair. He was thankful for the clothes they sent with him and knew she would need a bath before they went any place. 

“Well, why don’t you take a bath and then we will go find some pancakes. Do you like pancakes?”

“Yes!” Melissa smiled that Scully smile and Mulders heart melted. He knew he would do anything for this little girl. 

“Well then go take a bath.”

Melissa went to the bathroom. Mulder leaned back and signed. He knew she need clothes, he needed groceries and he wanted to go and see Scully again. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a little voice calling daddy.

Mulder got up and went into the bathroom.

“What’s up short stuff”

Melissa looked at his cocking him an eyebrow. “Daddy arent you going to start my bath.”

Mulder suddenly realized she was 4, as much as she talked like a mini Scully she was just a child. 

“I am sorry. Let me get this Princess a bath.” Mulder started the water. Melissa giggled while Mulder looked under the sink and then he saw it. His mind wandered. 

June 7, 1995  
“Scully come here.”

“No Mulder I am to tired. I am not leaving this couch.”

“Oh, Scully you are going to want to see this.” He said with a hint of sex and humor in his voice. He knew that would get her in here.

“Mulder what have you done.” The room was filled with candles. Mulder was in the tub. Filled with lavender and vanilla bubbles. 

“Hey Scully you just going to stand there staring or are you going to join me...”

Present

“Daddy….”

“Hey Sorry kid. You want some bubbles.”

“Yes!”

Mulder pulled the same bottle out and poured a little in. He then helped Melissa remove the nightgown the hospital had given her and lifted her into the tub. He found a hotel bottle of shampoo and helped her wash her hair. While she took her bath, he learned little things about his daughter. She loved kitties, but couldn’t have one because Scully was allergic. She went to preschool at her grandma Maggie’s church. She knew all about Mulder and that he worked with her mom a long time ago. Her mom had told her how much her daddy loved her but he had to find his sister and the bad men who took her. Mulder just stared in wonder as she talked. 

“Did you find her yet daddy?”

“What Melissa?”

“your sister? Mommy said you had to find her and that was why you didn’t live with us. I have missed you my whole life and if you had found her maybe I could see you more.”

Mulder just looked at her. Had he found her? Not in the traditional since. Had he come to terms that she was dead yes. 

“Melissa, I wish I had, but I haven’t.”

He watched this little face in front of him crumble. 

“Hey hey, no tears. I may not have found Samantha but I found you and that is way more important. I love you Melissa and I am going to be around in whatever way you want me to be.”

A giant smile broke out of her face and she went back to splashing in the tub.

“I love you too daddy.”

When Melissa finished her bath and was dressed, they headed to the dinner on the corner. They had pancakes and fruit. He knew Scully would never forgive him if he did not feed her something healthy. Mulder was just telling her that they would go and see her mom and then shopping when the phone rang.

“Fox Mulder.”

“Mr. Mulder this is the hospital. Ms. Scully is awake and very agitated. She is worried about her daughter and thinks someone took her. We don’t want to have to sedate her again…”

“Give her the phone.”

“Mulder?”

“Hey sleeping beauty.”

“Mulder they are all gone….” She crumbled on the phone she sounded like a lost little girl.

“I know Scully I am so sorry.”

“And they took Melissa, she is gone.”

“No Scully they didn’t Melissa is…”

“Not my sister Mulder…Our… My….” She was gasping with tears

“I know Scully and they didn’t. She is right here.”

“What??!!??!”

“The Hospital called last night. Smart kid here. Knew who to call if there was trouble.”

“Can I”

Scully heard Mulder call “Short stuff talk to you mom”

“Mommy!”

“Hi baby. Are you ok.”

“I am. I told them to call Fox Mulder FBI like you said mom. And he came. We ate pancakes!”

“I am so glad you are ok baby. I love you. Put Mulder back on the phone.”

“Hey Scully. Me and the kid are going to come see you once I get all the syrup off her. I never knew kids could get so….”

“Mulder I….”

“It’s ok Scully we will talk later. See you soon.”

The phone went silent. Scully muttered apologies to the staff and leaned back in the bed. She was sore. She was scared. She was panicked. This was not how she imagined him finding out. She never intended to wait this long to tell him. She just could never find the right time. That last case was too much. She found out right before. They were supposed to go away and she was going to tell him. She was so happy. And then that horrible case. It was too much. She saw the darkness pulling him deeper in. She knew she had to protect the baby. She left. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. Her mother never understood it. Her mother, she was gone now too. She always told Melissa bout Mulder. His photo was by her bed. She still loved Mulder she always would. And now Mulder knew. How did he feel? Was he angry? He didn’t sound angry. She knew Melissa would be thrilled. She worshiped this unknown man. 

She laid back and sleep overcame her again.


	4. 4

Scully was being pulled out of her sleep. She heard a male voice, she heard giggling. She smiled. She knew the scene that would be in front of her but she wanted to listen a little more.

“Melissa settle down you will wake your mom.”

“Then stop tickling me daddy.” Melissa giggled a little louder.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Mulder laughed as well.

“Mulder stop torturing my daughter.” Scully said with a smile

“Mommy!” Melissa shrieked

“Hey short stuff remember what we talked about we have to be gentle with mommy. She has a lot of owies.”

“Owies Mulder.” Scully gave him an eyebrow

Mulder just shrugged and lifted Melissa onto Scully bed. He placed her on the good side and watched as Melissa cuddled up to her mom. It was a beautiful sight before him. His eyes grew moist. He needed to stop crying. 

Scully wrapped her good around Melissa. She looked up at Mulder. Their eyes met and it was like no time had passed. She still saw the love. She mouthed thank you to him and he just nodded. 

After a few minutes they noticed Melissa had fallen asleep. She did not really nap much anymore but with all the events she had to have been exhausted. 

“So…”  
“So…”

They said at the same time and chuckled.

“Scully how much to you know or remember.”

“All of it.” Her eyes filled with tears. Mulder got up and moved his chair closer. He leaned over and pressed a kiss of her forehead and wiped her tears.

“Mulder it was horrible. The car came out of nowhere. The sounds, the smell, the fire. I knew I was hurt but I had to get her out of the car. I kept having her tell me who to call if we had a problem.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you always you. I knew you would come. I got her out and drug us as far as I could. I couldn’t get, I couldn’t help…”

“There was nothing you could have done Scully they were gone already.”

“Did they reach Tara?”

“Yes, they finally got through to her in Germany. You two will need to talk. She can’t travel due to the pregnancy the social service worked told me.”

“Thank you, Mulder. I never imagined. I mean I always intended to tell you.”

“It’s ok. Let’s get you healthy and then we can talk.”

“I don’t know what I am going to do Mulder. I can’t take care of her right now, I can’t talk care of myself.”

“Well isnt that why you ladies called Super Mulder!” Mulder said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Mulder, I can’t ask you. You have work. You didn’t sign on for this.” Scully said.

“I would have.” A look of sadness passed both their faces “And regardless lucky for you I have lots of time I can take off work. I already took 2 months off starting today. I can do more if needed. And the kid seems to like me. She really is beautiful Scully.” 

“That she is Mulder. Her eyes. It’s like looking at you every day. I know you have a lot of questions.”

“I think we will have plenty of time to talk Scully. We should let you rest. I need to get the kid some clothes and groceries.”

“Mulder going to the store. Now that is a site I would like to see.”

They looked at each other. So many emotions passing between them. Things said with just a look. Then Scully broke it to wake Melissa up.

“Baby you need to wake up.”

“Mommy?”

“You and Daddy are going to go shopping. Mommy needs to rest.”

“Come on short stuff we will come back tomorrow to see Mommy ok.”

“Ok Daddy. I love you Mommy. Feel better I will miss you.”

Mulder leaned over and kissed Scully forehead. He looked at her and smiled. “I am sorry it took an accident like this but I am so happy to see you Scully.”

“Me too Mulder. Me too”

“See you tomorrow. We will call you at bedtime. What is bedtime Scully?”

Scully laughed. “8:30pm Mulder.”

“So early?”

“It won’t feel early when she has run circles around you all day.” Scully laughed and shook her head. She would love to see what was going to transpire between those too. She watched as Melissa took his hand and he looked at her with such love. He turned around one last time and said “thank you Scully for everything” She nodded with tears and said “Thank you too Mulder.”

Mulder loaded Melissa into the car seat. He got behind the wheel and plugged the Target Superstore into his GPS. He pulled into the large parking lot and parked. He carried Melissa into the store and placed her in a cart and stared at all the Mothers cruising in and out of the store. He looked left and then right with no idea of where to start.

“Oh, Scully I wish you were here.”

“What daddy?” Melissa asked

“Nothing Mel. So, we need to get you some clothes, maybe some toys and groceries. Let’s start with the clothes that should be easy enough.” 

Or so Mulder thought. He looked at the rack of girls’ clothing and tried holding up a few pieces to Melissa, having no idea where to start. I could call Scully he thought, but he also wanted to prove to her he could do this. He needed to do this. He was feeling the enormity of this crashing down on him when he heard…

“Do you need some help?” 

A kind looking older woman was smiling at him and Mulder smiled a grateful smile. 

“I am just not sure what size to get her. Her mom normally does all this but she is in the hospital and well I am a little lost.”

“Well let’s see, sweetie how old are you?”

Melissa looked at her dad and then shyly told the woman, “I’m 4”

“Well I would say these 5T should do fine. Gives her a little room to grow into. They grow so fast. Sweetie do you like Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella best. “She held up 2 shirts to the little girl.

“Belle!”

“huh” Mulder asked.

The kind woman laughed and educated Mulder on the finer points of Disney princess. Mulder vowed to buy the movie today as well and thanked the woman. Mulder grabbed a weeks’ worth of clothes and PJs. He had decided that maybe over the weekend they could go to Scully’s house and pick up some stuff for both of them. 

“So short stuff we got the clothes covered. What do you say we pick you up a few things in the good ole toy department?”

“Really? Thank you! Do you think we can also get Mommy a present?”

Mulder smiled “Yea I think that’s an excellent idea.”

They cruised the toy aisle and Melissa picked out a doll, some Legos, a coloring book. Mulder tossed in a few games they could play and some bath toys for her as well. When they finished he went to the Movie section and Mulder picked up Beauty and the Beast, a princess video that seemed to excite Melissa, and the new anniversary edition of Plan 9 he saw. 

“Daddy don’t forget a gift for mommy!”

“I would never forget about mommy. What do you think she would like?”

“Mommy likes smelly stuff and puzzles.”

Mulder smiled at the simplicity of the statement yet knew it was also true. He cruised to the lotion aisle and they picked out some nice lavender lotion for Scully. He also grabbed some Mr. Bubble for Melissa. He was about to leave when he had a thought. He let Melissa pick out a makeup bag for Scully and they filled it with all kinds of toiletries she might be missing being in the hospital. He thought they were done when he saw it. He picked the bottle up and it was Scully. Her perfume. He tossed the bottle in the cart as well. He cruised by the books and magazines and picked up several books, some trashy mags and a crossword puzzle book. 

Mulder noticed Melissa was pretty quiet and when he glanced down he saw she had dozed off. It made him smile thinking of the car trips and planes where Scully would fall asleep. His favorite were the stakeouts where she would lean on his shoulder while sleeping. 

“Well a quick spin for groceries and we are out of here. “

When they got home, Mulder realized it would take a few trips. Melissa had woken up so he got her upstairs and placed in from of the couch with her new movie. He carried everything in thinking that this apartment stuff was officially not going to work anymore. After everything was put away, he saw it was dinner time and thought it was true what they said about kids and time flying by. He put the deli lasagna he had bought in the oven and decided they had time to call Scully. He knew after dinner the evening would prob go very fast up till bedtime.

The nurse quickly connected him to Scully hospital room and as soon as he heard her say hello his heart sored and he smiled. He glanced and saw Melissa was still engrossed in her movie and knew he had a few minutes alone with her.

“Hey Scully. How was your afternoon?”  
“you know Mulder it’s just like a weekend at the spa except for there are no massages or fancy lunches or bubble baths”

“Well, when we can spring you out of the joint, I will sign you up for a luxury weekend.”

Scully smiled knowing he would. She thought about how they just fell back into the banter. She wondered if she had made a mistake by leaving, then she pushed the thought out. They couldn’t change the past but she knew she wanted to try harder going forward.

“Mulder, I have been dying to know how the shopping trip went. The thought of you at Target….”

“I have skills Scully you should know that”

“Oh, I do, I do.” She said with a chuckle.

“It wasn’t all bad. I was a little lost in the clothing department but we got through it. She passed out half way through the trip. But I bought fruits and vegetables so you know it won’t be all pizza and fish sticks.”

“Have fun trying to get her to eat that. She has your stomach Mulder.”

He laughed. “She is watching some princess movie right now and dinner is in the oven.”

“I never would have pictured it Mulder. I really don’t know how to even thank you.”

“We will find a way later. As I said you need to get healthy and then we will have a lot to figure out. I can’t go back Scully not now. “

“I know Mulder.”

“So, you want to talk to the kid. I can maybe tear her away from the TV for a few minutes.”

“Sure, as long as I can tell you bye at the end.”

Mulder smiled, and said nothing. He didn’t need to. “Hey Melissa your mom is on the phone.”

“Hi mommy”

“Hi baby did you have a good day?”  
“I did we went to Target. Daddy was funny trying to buy me clothes and he didn’t know who Belle was but we got beauty and the beast so I can show him later.”

Scully was laughing. She would have said at one point she could not picture Mulder and a tiny little girl watching Disney princesses on tv. But now she could and she wishes she could be there with them.

“That’s good baby. Be kind to your dad. He has not spent a lot of time around little girls.”

“I will Mommy. I love Daddy. He is the best daddy ever. Just like you are the best mommy. I miss you so much. Oh, and guess what we have a surprise for you mommy. Daddy said we could bring it in the morning when we come see you.”

Scully was crying, so overcome with emotion. “You did baby? I can’t wait to see you in the morning. I love you so much. Can you put daddy back on?”

Scully hear her say “Daddy here, why are you crying daddy? Are you ok?”

Mulder grabbed the phone and held it up to his ear and said “I am perfect, I am just so happy.”

“Me too Mulder” she said. She knew he was looking at Melissa but that they words were also meant for her.

“Scully” He sighed….

“I know. See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow” and with that he hung up and sat at the kitchen table. He wondered how he had got to the point where a little curly haired, hazel eyes girl could reduce him to a puddle of goo just by saying Daddy is the best. Was he the best? The way Melissa looked at him he felt taller, stronger. He wanted to keep those feelings. He loved her and he knew he could not let her or her mom walk away. Not again. He knew what he needed to do. 

The timer on the oven went off and he pushed the plans aside for now. 

“Melissa dinner time”

“But daddy it’s not over.”

“Dinner first and then we can finish it before bed.”

“But daddy”

“Nope no buts, dinner little lady.”

“Fine.” Melissa stomped to the table and Mulder suppressed a laugh thinking how much she looked like her mother.

They ate dinner and Mulder was very entertained my Melissa. She kept him on her toes asking him question after question. She wanted to know how he met her momh, e felt he need to talk to Scully first so he kept this simple-work, She asked where he grew up, how old he was, why he lived in such a small place (something he planned to fix soon). By the time dinner was done Melissa was covered head to toe in sauce and Mulders head was spinning. He could not have been happier.

After a bath and new jammies Mulder set on the couch with her to finish her movie. About ten minutes in she was asleep. Mulder looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was only a little after 8. He was more exhausted then had been when working VCU. He carried Melissa to bed and tucked her in. He placed her doll by her and smiled. He was so full of love. He left the room and pulled the door to. He put his new copy of Plan 9 in and tried to focus. But his thoughts kept drifting to Scully. He wondered if she was still up, would the nurse let him talk to her? He had to find out even it was just to tell her good night. Lucky for him she was up and when he told the nurse a little lie of, he had a question about Melissa she handed the phone to her.

“Mulder what is it is she ok”

“Well she ended up wearing more sauce at dinner then I think she ate and my bathroom is covered in bubbles. Other than that she is tucked into bed and I just wanted to say goodnight.”

Scully smiled and watched the nurse leave.

“I’m glad you called.”

“Really? I wasn’t sure if I should.”

“Mulder whatever happened 5 years ago…”

“Shhh its ok Scully. Now is not the time.”

“I just…”

“I know Scully I know. She is so special Scully.”

“She really is. She would remind me so much of you Mulder.”

“No, she is all you. I called her to dinner and she didn’t want to come. The eyebrow went up and she stomped her feet. You.”

Scully laughed “I do not stomp my feet Mulder.”

“I seem to remember waking someone up for work, telling them to shower and her stomping her little feet all the way to the bathroom”

“Well that was only because someone kept me up all night.”

“I don’t remember that someone complaining as I was…”

“Ok, ok. She is a mix of both of us. Which means she will be hell come the teenage years.”

“Perfect hell.” Mulder smiled. Then he asked “Do you know when?”

“I would guess sometime around the trip to Cozumel.”

“Oh yea” He smiled at the memory of the private beach, the moon high in the sky, their sun kissed bodies moving together.

“We were never really careful Mulder.”

“I never cared if something happened Scully” He could hear her crying and he knew they needed to move on from this topic. She was still recovering, she had lost her mom and brother, this was not the time to bring this all up.

“So, Scully I was thinking if its ok, maybe this weekend I could take the uber Scully to your house. Pick up some of her stuff. I got her some things…”

“Yea sure Mulder. I am sure they have my purse and keys around here someplace. I will get you the address. Also, I hate to ask…”

“Anything”

“I need some help with the funeral for mom. Tara is having Bill cremated and his ashes sent to her. But I know mom would want more. She had so many friends. “

“We can talk tomorrow.”

“I just don’t want Melissa to overhear. Not yet. Had she said anything”

“No and I wasn’t sure what to say or ask. I will ask the Nurse who helped me the other night. She said Melissa got along playing in the Children’s ward. That she liked the kids. Maybe she can play there and we can go over some arrangements.”

“That’s a good idea.” Scully yawned.

“Get some sleep Scully. We will be by in the morning.”

“Good night Mulder.”

They hung up and Mulder leaned back and fell asleep. He slept all night and woke feeling more rested then he had in a long time. It was early, but considering be was asleep before 9 he was not surprised. He got up and saw Melissa was still asleep. He took a shower and dressed and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.


	5. 5

He was just finishing scrambling some eggs when Melissa came in rubbing her eyes and looking adorable. 

“Good morning sweetie” Mulder said.

“HI Daddy” she said yawning. 

“Here sit down have breakfast. Then we will get ready and go see mommy.”

“I miss mommy”

“Me too baby”

And Mulder did. He was somewhat upset he feel asleep so early he had wanted to look at houses. Nothing extravagant, even though he had the money for it. His parents had left him very wealthy. A wealth he never cared about. Any he had ever spent was used on Scully. A few gifts, the trip to Mexico. Now though he knew he wanted to spend some of it. On them. A house with a giant tub, a good size back yard, a good school district. A room for Melissa, an office for each of them, maybe a room for a brother or sister. Mulder gasped and wondered where that thought came from. They weren’t even together. He was jumping the gun. But he knew it was what he wanted. He felt it in his bones. He wanted a life with Scully, he always had. That Fucking case had ruined all they had built. He was ready to end it all. He was ready to leave the FBI. He had been offered a few book deals over the years and even some teaching. It was time for that. He wanted to read Melissa stories at bedtime, fall asleep cuddling Scully, weekends mowing the yard and playing catch. It was time.

“Hey Melissa after we see your mom do you want to go to the park before lunch.”

“Will you push me on the swings daddy”

“sure, I will.” Mulder had an ulterior motive with the Park. He of course wanted to play and spend time with his little firecracker but he also knew it would prob wear her out and she would nap and he could look at houses. He didn’t have much time. 

A quick bath and dressed in her new jeans and sweatshirt Mulder and Melissa were about out the door when Melissa stopped.

“Daddy we can’t forget Mommy’s gift.”

“You are right I am so glad you remembered.” Mulder went to his desk and grabbed the items he had placed in a gift bag. Mulder had got a card for Melissa to sign and one from him also. 

After that they were out the door.

When they got to the hospital Mulder checked and was told it was fine for Melissa to play in the children ward. They were going to go see Scully and in about 30 minutes a nurse aid would take her up to play. Mulder would go get her when they finished the arrangements. 

Melissa practically ran into Scully’s room. 

“Mommy!” She stopped short of the bed and waited for Mulder to gently lift her on it.

“I like you new clothes sweetie. You and daddy did a good job.”

“Daddy washed my hair and brushed it, it didn’t even hurt.” 

Scully smiled at Mulder. “Well you look beautiful.”

Melissa was squirming sitting on the bed. She looked like she was about to burst. Scully looked at her and at Mulder.

“Daddy now???” Mulder laughed and nodded. He handed the bag to Scully.

“What is this?”

“Mommy it’s your present. Open it, open it”

“Ok” she smiled and started to open it. As she pulled the items out, she had tears. It was all her favorites. She knew this was Mulder. When she got to the bottom and pulled out her favorite perfume she gave Mulder a megawatt smile. They looked at each. Eyes locked. It was a look that spoke volumes. Joy, pain, happiness, heartache and love were all exchanged. She knew they had a long road ahead of them but she knew it would all be worth it and be ok. 

“Mommy, mommy!”

Scully was snapped out of her trance. “Yes Melissa”

“Mommy do you like it”

“Baby I love it and I love you. “ 

Just then a young woman walked in.

“Hi I’m Mary and I heard there was a little girl here who would like to go have some fun. We are painting on level 7 in the playroom.”  
Mulder and Scully looked to Melissa. She looked excited and nervous.

Mulder spoke up “Short stuff you want to go and paint for a little bit.” Melissa shrugged and Mulder moved in closer and whispered in her ear. “Why don’t you go and paint mommy a surprise for her room. Her walls are pretty empty. She would love it. “

Melissa nodded and smiled. “Yes, I would like to go and paint.”

Mulder helped her down and smiled to Scully. Mary grabbed her hand and they headed off. 

“Mulder what did you say to her?”

“I just told her she needed to work on her painting skills to support her old man. Kidding. I told her you would like a picture for your room.” 

Scully smiled and nodded. She looked around the room and back at Mulder. Then the tears started to fall. 

Mulder moved closer and leaned in to Scully. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her that it was all going to be ok. Scully’s good arm grabbed at him pulling him into the small hospital bed.

“Hey Scully I seem to remember this being frowned upon.”

Scully was still gasping and crying. “Hold me” was all she said. Mulder could never resist her and climbed into the bed with her. He held her till she cried herself to sleep. Soon Mulder felt himself being pulled under as well.

Unsure of how much time had passed he heard a little voice saying daddy. Mulder sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Daddy you’re to big to take a nap and cuddle mommy.”

Mulder chuckled. “I am sorry I must have fell asleep. It’s been a rough few days.”

Mary nodded and told him it was ok. After she left Mulder sat Melissa down with a picture book. 

“Hey Scully” he whispered kissing her check.

“What”

“We fell asleep.”

“oh” was all she said still appearing to be half asleep. Mulder chuckled and squeezed her hand.

“We are going to get going. But I was thinking. Maybe after the kid goes to sleep, I can come back tonight and we can go over things.”

“Mulder you can’t just leave her alone.”

“What I can’t?!?!” He laughed and she did not look amused. “I’m kidding, kidding. No, I was thinking maybe Byers could watch her. He is safe, good head on his shoulders, least out of the three stooges. She would be asleep, easy.”

Scully smiled at him. “Ok I would like that”. 

“Alright get some rest. Melissa come tell mom bye.”

Melissa stood up and moved over to hug her mom. “Mommy I made this for you.” 

Scully took the painting and smiled. “Tell me about it”

“Well that’s me, and my kitty, and that’s you and that’s daddy. And that is the new house we would all live in together.”

Mulder gasped and Scully had tears on her face. They both knew a serious talk needed to be had. It was not just about them and their feelings for each other. 

“Well that is a pretty picture you painted, except for maybe the cat.” Scully laughed. Mulder took the picture from her and some medical tape that was laying on the table and taped it to the wall where Scully could see it. He kissed her head again and they were off.

After the Hospital Mulder took Melissa to the park as promised. On the way home he grabbed her a happy meal. She fell asleep at the kitchen table with her little toy in her hand. Mulder carried her to bed and then fired up the computer. While he waited for it to load, he called Byers.

“Mulder, been awhile.”

“Yea listen Byers I need some help with something.”

“Let me get the guys on the line.”

“Um, actually I just need you on this, for now anyway. Is that a problem.”

“No just let me step to my room…. Ok what is it”

“Um I am not sure how to say this so I will get spill it. You know about 5 years ago when Scully left?”

“Yea Mulder not sure any of us could forget that.”

“So, turns out she was pregnant and surprise it’s a girl! And not only that but last Friday Scully, her mom and brother and Melissa were in a horrible car accident. Mrs. Scully and Bill died. Scully was injured and has a long road ahead but will be ok and Melissa is temporarily living with me.”

“Mulder what?”

“I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“How can I help?” Byers asked Mulder still trying to process everything.

“So, I need to help Scully with some arrangements. We don’t want Melissa to be there. I was wondering if after she is asleep tonight you could watch her while I go to the hospital.”

“Sure, I can do that. Maybe when you get back, we can have a beer and talk more.”

“Thank you, man, thank you. Melissa usually is asleep by 830. And she is like Scully when she is out, she is out.”

“Mulder, I have to say despite everything you must be going through you sound happy.”

“I am. I am completely in love with this little girl.”

“I would say you are completely in love with two girls Mulder.”

Mulder chuckled and smiled. “See you this evening.”

“I will see you then. Bye.”

Mulder hung up and opened internet explorer. He pulled up a local real-estate page. He was browsing through house after house. There were a lot of nice ones but not the one. He was starting to wonder if he should call and talk to an agent. Be able to tell them what he wanted and let them do the looking when he heard the floor squeak. Smiling he turned around.

“Hey short stuff”

Melissa climbed on his lap and pointed to the screen “What’s that”

“Well that is a web page for houses.”

“Are you moving daddy” 

Mulder saw her chin begin to quiver

“No, well yea, well maybe. I am not sure Melissa. But I can tell you this if I do you come too. You will have your own room, and a yard to play in.”

“And mommy, does mommy come too.”

“If she wants to. There will always be room for Mommy. Now let’s leave this boring stuff alone and why don’t we play connect four before dinner. “

After dinner and baths and bedtime story Melissa was out. It was 820pm and there was knock on the door. Mulder opened it to see Byers.

“Am I to early”  
“No, she is out. I shouldn’t be gone too long. Call my cell if you need anything. But she really should just sleep. Watch tv, there is leftover meatloaf, potatoes and salad in the fridge as well as some beer.”

“Mulder did you cook?” Byers asked with a laugh.

“I am a changed man.”

“Look take all the time you need. We will be fine here.”

“Thank you see you later.”

Mulder headed out and Byers was left to look around at the familiar yet changed apartment. There were toys in a basket on the floor. A bright pink blanket on the couch. A stack of brightly colored VHS tapes. Byers realized he was hungry. He looked at the clean kitchen. Everything in its place. He grabbed a plate and filled it with honestly some of the best looking and smelling meatloaf he had ever seen. He placed in to heat and decided to take a look at who had brought out this side in his old friend. 

He peaked in the bed room and gasped. It wasn’t just the bedspread with bright flowers but the little girl under it. She was the perfect combination of them. If you knew Mulder and Scully you would never second guess who Melissa parents were. She had a light dusting of freckles on her nose. Dark red curly hair. Darker then Scully’s but not the same brown as her fathers. He was curious what eyes he would see staring at him if she was awake. Boy would Langly and Frohike be surprised. He really hoped this little girl, now that she was here, could bring her two stubborn parents back together. 

Mulder entered the hospital room and was happy to see Scully sitting up with the TV on. Friends was playing and he could hear her laughing. It was one of his favorite sounds. He entered the room and she looked up at him and smiled. 

“Hey Mulder.”  
“Hey Scully. You look good. More color in your face this evening.”

“It’s the first time since…. Well anyway I feel a lot better. They think some of the tubes can come out tomorrow and then it’s just a matter of time before I will get sprung from the joint. I will still need the surgery on my ankle and physical therapy. I am looking at most likely 6 months till I can go back to work.”

“It will be ok Scully. I have some ideas but let’s clear this first hurdle what do you say.”

“Did Melissa go down ok?”

“She did. We went to the park; she took a nap. She kicked my ass in connect 4…”

“Mulder….”

“I didn’t say that to her Scully come on. Then I made meatloaf, potatoes and salad. She ate more then I think I have ever seen you eat. Bath, story and bed. I got this dad thing down Scully.”

Scully smiled, she felt so many emotions listening to him talk. “Well, I hope when I am out of here I can taste this fine Mulder cuisine.”

“Anytime Scully anytime. Look let’s get some plans in place so you can get some rest tonight. “

Byers was watching Law and Order when he heard a voice call “Daddy! Mommy!”

He sat up panicked “Fuck” he muttered. What to do what to do. “Well Byers you can’t just leave her crying.”

He stood up and walked slowly into the bedroom. 

“Melissa?”  
“You’re not daddy, I want daddy.”

“No, I am not. My name is Byers. Daddy told you I was going to come and stay right?”

Melissa nodded still crying. “Daddy had some work to do and you came to stay with me. You are daddy’s friend. “  
“Yes I am. Can you tell me what is wrong?”

“Do you know my Mommy?”  
“I do she is a special lady.”

“Mommy and me and grandma and uncle bill where in an accident.”  
“I know that must have been pretty scary.”

“It was and mommy is hurt. But I told them to call daddy like mommy said I should If I was in trouble. That he would always come no matter what.”

Byers smiled. He could picture that. I could see Melissa demanding in a very Scully like way that her dad be called. He was glad she grew up knowing about him. “You are right I know your daddy very well and where your mom and now you are concerned, he would always come running.”

“In my dream no one would wake up and I couldn’t find daddy and I was scared Mr. Byers”  
Melissa threw herself at him and all he could do was hold her. Byers noticed the wet spot on the bed and figured she had an accident in her fear. 

“Hey Melissa, how about we give you a bath and then I will change the sheets and we can read a story.”

Melissa nodded and it was then that Byers saw Mulder looking back at him. Those same Hazel eyes. It was eerie. A Scully stare with Mulder wide eyes. Byers started the bath, grabbed some new PJs he saw on the dresser and stripped and quickly remade the bed. 

Sitting in the tub Melissa looked at Byers “is my grandma dead”

Byers was stunned he wasn’t sure what to even say. “Why do you think that?”

“Well grandma loves me and mommy, she even loved daddy. If she was ok, she would be here helping mommy and me. And if she was sick, she would be in the hospital like mommy and daddy would take me to see her.”  
This kid was going to be trouble. Very smart. Her parents were going to have their hands full. Byers decided maybe it was best to be honest. Save Mulder one headache maybe. 

“Come on Melissa let’s get out of the tub and we can talk.”  
Byers got Melissa in new PJs and settled into bed. 

“So, Melissa when the accident happened your grandma and uncle were very badly hurt. To hurt for a doctor to fix them. They did die.”

“So, I can’t see them anymore right? That’s what mommy says happens”

“Right, you can’t see them but you can still feel them in your heart and talk to them. They never really leave you.”

Melissa hugged Byers and his heart melted. “Byers can you read me my beauty and the beast book now? And do the voices like daddy does?”

Byers laughed and grabbed the book. 2 pages in she was asleep. He sat there with her for a while and then headed to put the laundry in Mulders washer. 

Mulder came in when Byers was moving the sheets and Melissa clothes to the dryer. He looked at Byers with a questioning face.

“Melissa had a nightmare. She dreamed she couldn’t wake anyone up after the accident and she couldn’t find you”  
“Oh god.” Mulder collapsed on the couch “I shouldn’t have left her.”

“Mulder its ok she was ok. Nightmares’ are normal after a trauma. You know that.” 

Mulder nodded. 

“So, I changed the sheets, gave her a bath, new PJS. And then she asked me if her grandma was dead”

“What!”

“Yea Mulder look you and Scully are going to have your hands full she is smart”

“What do you mean”

“She told me, and let me state it was eerie to see a Scully stare and your eyes looking at me while she did…”

Mulder laughed “Yea I hear you man”

“Anyway she told that her grandma love her and her mom and even her dad---” Another Mulder laugh “and that if she was ok she would be here helping you three and if she was sick she would be in the hospital like her mom and you would take her to see her.”

“wow”

“Yea wow.”

“So what did you say.”

“I was unsure at first and then I decided to just be honest. I hope that is ok Mulder. “ Mulder nodded smiling at his friend. “I told her that her grandma and uncle were hurt very badly in the accident and doctors could not fix them. She told me how what Scully had told her before about death, I guess an older neighbor died, and we talked about how you could still love them and talk to them you just couldn’t see them anymore. Then she asked me to read the beauty and beast book and was out before page 2.” Byers finished laughing. 

“Wow”

“She is a special kid Mulder; I’m not surprised though given who her parents are. Did you and Scully get things figured out.”  
“Yea Bills ashes were already sent to Germany. Tara is there and is pregnant and couldn’t travel. Her parents flew to be with her and Matthew.”  
“God poor woman.”

“Yea Bill and I had our issues but I would never… Scully is going to have her mom cremated and the death notice published. Then when she is better, she will do a memorial service at her mom’s church.”  
“Well make sure you let us know when that is.”

“I will Byers.”

“So, what is going on with you two.”

“What do you mean”

“You and Scully seeing each other, a kid, come on Mulder.”

“Look Byers I don’t know. I know what I want. I don’t want to mess it up, not again. I took a 2 month leave from the bureau the day I brought Melissa home.”  
“Wow Mulder.”

“It was what needed to happen, what I needed. Scully has a least a 6-month recovery. With her mom and Bill gone and who knows where Charlie is. She needs me and so does Melissa. Which brings me to some gunmen help I need.”

“Shoot”

“I can’t keep living here. There is not enough room anymore. Melissa needs her own room. If Scully should come and stay, I need more space. I want something safe, good school district, white picket fence, whole 9 yards man. I am all in. I want my family to have a home.”

Byers smiled. “I will look into. I can have some places emailed to you by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Sounds good. Melissa and I driving to Scully’s house to bring some things back tomorrow.”

“So, can I tell the guys?”

“Yes, you can. Melissa isnt going anywhere. Scully and I are committed to that much at least.”

A quick hug between the friends and byers was off. It was later then Mulder thought it would be. The dryer went off and he folded the items. Got a drink of water and looked in on Melissa. She was curled up on her side looking so peaceful. He smiled and went to bed on the couch. 

When he awoke it was after 8. He was surprised Melissa was still asleep but given her nightmare he figured she needed more rest. He fired up the computer to get some directions to Scully house and gave the hospital a call. 

“Morning”

“Hey Mulder how are things.”

“Good they are good. I wanted to fill you in on somethings while the kid was still sleeping. So, I guess last night while I was with you she had a nightmare and wet the bed.”

“Oh, my poor girl. I am surprised it hadn’t happened before. Was she ok?”

“Yea Byers could have a future in this who child care thing. He changed the sheets, gave her a bath, and was putting her to bed when…. I can’t sugar coat this Scully… She asked if her grandma was dead”

Scully gasped and he could hear the emotion in her voice “what did she say exactly…”

“She said that her grandma loved her and her mom and even her dad and that if she was ok she would be here helping and if she was sick she would be in the hospital like you are and I would take her to see her.”  
“Oh Mulder.”  
“She is smart like you Scully”

“And you, her mind is always working. What did Byers say.”

“He was honest with her Scully. He told her that they were hurt too bad for the doctors to help them. Then Mel told him what you had told her about death and they talked about how she could still love and talk to them. Then she asked him to read her beauty and the beast.”

“Wow”

“That’s what I said. She slept the rest of the night fine.”

“Well thats good. I am sure she will be ok. We just need to answer her questions. You guys still heading to the house?”

“Yea if that’s ok. I promise to stay clear of your underwear drawer”

“Yea its fine Mulder and I wouldn’t mind some of my own underwear if you don’t mind.”

“Scully are you coming on to me?”  
“You wish Mulder.” Scully thought she heard him say I do but she wasn’t sure.  
“I will call you later Scully.”

“Ok Mulder have a good drive.”

Mulder hung up, printed the directions and opened his email. He saw an urgent flagged one from the gunmen with house in the subject line.

TO: FMULDER@mail.com  
FROM: TLGMAG@netsearch.com  
URGENT  
Subject: HOUSE!

Hey man congrats on the kid! We can’t wait to meet the uber Mulder. Byers filled us in. This place is pretty sweet. You will have to move quick if you are interested but we can take care of all the arrangements. It’s a former CIA safehouse. It was built but never used. Sold to one other family who never knew it was a safehouse. I think it hits all you want. Parks nearby. Walkable to the college, best public and private schools in town, and also the top teaching hospital. 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms. Large Den/Office on the main level as well as basement rooms that could be made into an office. Fenced in backyard, room for a pool or playset. Walls are thick and lined with bullet proof metal. We can bullet proof the windows, they never were. We can also install security but you know that already. This place is perfect Mulder. 

TLG

Mulder scrolled through the photos and it was perfect. Old street, lots of trees, the security he wanted. The room they would need, or he hoped they would anyway. He hit reply and shocked himself with what he wrote.

Hey guys I owe you!

You have access to my accounts, do it. Make it so it’s in both our names, you know why. How soon can I move in? Call me when you know. 

FWM

He hit sent and leaned back smiling. He heard a soft “Daddy” from the bedroom

“Hey Mel how did you sleep”

“Is Mr. Byers still here?”  
“No, he went home last night”  
“Did he tell you grandma was dead.”

Mulder thought for a minute that is was strange that she would think Byers held the answer to this but then decided given how it came up it really wasn’t so he simply responded “Yes he did.”  
“Did he tell mommy she is going to be sad.”

“Mommy and I talked this morning and your right she is sad.”

Melissa climbed on her dad’s lap and hugged him. “Melissa are you ok, its ok to be sad”

“I’m ok Daddy. Grandma is gone but she is still watching over us all.”

“your right sweetie. Now what do you say you get dressed and we will head to your house to pick some stuff up.”

“Ok daddy”

Mulder leaned back on the bed and thought maybe Maggie was watching over them. He loved Maggie like a mom. Maybe Maggie was bringing his family together. He smiled as he made egg sandwiches for the road.


	6. 6

Loaded in the car, Mulder placed a towel on Melissa and got her set up with a sippy cup and her breakfast. He had skipped the bath since she had 2 last night. Mulder got in the car, turned on some classic rock and off they went. He glanced back about an hour in and saw Melissa had fell asleep, just like her mom would have. Mulder looked at the road ahead and was curious what kind of place Scully lived in. Did she really like it this far out? Or was it just a distraction from him and DC? If she did like It out here and wanted to come back after she healed, he would do that. He would do anything as long as he could be with them. 

He let his mind wonder, he saw them sitting outside, Melissa and a dog running in the yard, Scully lounging next to him, swollen with a baby. Mulder holding her hand. He saw them strolling through the farmers market, swimming at the local Y. A little boy crawling after his sister. He snapped out of it when he saw her street and turned down it. He came to the end of a cul-de-sac and saw a non-descript house. Cream in color. Well kept, well the yard did need to be mowed. Nothing exciting. He parked and moved to wake Melissa. 

“Melissa we are here.” 

Melissa yawned and let Mulder help her out of the SUV. Mulder was glad he had upgraded a few years. Trips to the vineyard cleaning out his parents houses to sell he needed something with space and the ability to handle winter roads. As they made their way to the door a neighbor came out and yelled “Dana!” But then stopped when she saw Mulder.

“Hi Melissa is your mom with you?” the woman asked looking confused. Mulder groaned and thought maybe he should have brought proof with that he was the father.

“No Miss Sarah, mommy is in the hospital and grandma is dead and this is my daddy.”

Well the kid is blunt and to the point Mulder thought.

“Hi I am Fox Mulder.”

“Sarah White, is that what Melissa says true?”

“Yes sadly. Last Friday Maggie, Bill, Dana and Melissa were in a very bad accident. Maggie and Bill passed away and Dana was hurt badly but she will recover, she is doing very well actually. Melissa got away with just a few scrapes.”

“Oh, I am so sorry. Dana mentioned you and talked about how your work kept you very busy.”

“Well I cleared my schedule as soon as I heard. Been enjoying my time with Melissa. We just drove up to get some clothing and toys and such. It will be awhile before they can get back up here. I guess I should mow while I am here.”

“Oh, please don’t trouble yourself. My boys can do it. Know that we will keep it mowed and keep an eye on the place.”

“Thank you, Miss Winter. Here is my card if you need anything or see anything you think we should know about.”

“Sarah please, Dana is the best neighbor.”

“We will see you around.”

With that Sarah went in yelling at her boys to get out and mow. Mulder chuckled to himself. He opened the door and Melissa ran inside yelling for him to come see her room. He laughed and began looking around. The place was Scully to a Tee. Cream colors, with light blues. The feeling like you were sitting on the beach. He looked at the mantel and was surprised to see pictures of the two of them together. He also saw pictures of baby Melissa. Dressed in a dark blue dress with planets on it. Another one wearing a shirt that said I love my mommy. He looked around and saw a box in the kitchen marked recycling. He grabbed it and placed some photos in it and a few albums. He grabbed the books and journals by the couch, he also looked and saw many kids’ videos. He tossed in a variety. He went into the kitchen and began tossing all the spoiled food. He grabbed some reusable grocery bags and decided to pack the canned food and such that he could use to feed them. No reason to leave it all here. He then made his way upstairs. It was a small house. 2-bedroom 2.5 bath. The half bath was on the main level the rest upstairs. He quickly found Melissa in her room. It was painted a pale blue with a space theme. He smiled.   
“I like your room. Do you like space?”

“I love it daddy! Mommy says that aliens don’t really exist but I don’t see how they can’t. What do you think?”

Mulder laughed, hard, tears on his face while Melissa looked at him. Oh, poor Scully outnumbered even with her own daughter. “Where did you learn about aliens?”

“On the Discovery Channel” 

“Melissa if we did a room for you at my place would u want the same or something different.”

“I like space daddy but could I have glowing stars?”

“Sure, you can. “Mulder looked around and found some suitcases in a hall closet. He sat one of the floor and told Melissa to pick out some toys and books to bring with. He took the other and packed clothing for Melissa. Some nicer clothing in case Scully felt like going to church when she was sprung, a bathing suit so he could take her swimming, and then just a variety of her clothes. He smiled when he saw the My daddy is a Rockstar shirt and he made sure to pack that as well. When it was full, he told her to keep playing and he went to Scully’s room. 

Scully room was done in muted pinks and purples. It was soft and calming. He looked around and found some more bags. He started with her closet. He packed some flats and slippers and sneakers given her leg he figured the heels could stay for now. He packed her some loser dresses, skirts and tops, and leggings, shirts, sweatshirt, etc. Whatever he thought would be easy for her to wear with her leg and arm. He then went to her dresser. He took a deep breath and opened the drawers. He tossed in her bras and handfuls of panties without really looking at them. He packer her pajamas and some sweatpants. Then he saw it. A small drawer full of his old shirts. Under them a bottle of his cologne. Oh, Scully he thought. He closed the drawer and figured he could upgrade her with some new shirts. In the bathroom he packed some make up and lotions and such. He grabbed the other stack of books on her night stand and the photos that were there. One looked like a church or nursery photo of Melissa the other was a picture of the two of them in Mexico. A quick getaway they took to flee the cold and the darkness. They were looking at each other and smiling. He had almost forgot about that picture. He had packed all his away when she left it was too hard. But now he thought it was time to pull them back out. He carried the bags down. He made a quick trip to check the basement and the sump pump. He also wondered if he should go to Maggie’s at some point? Maybe he should call and check since he would go by it on the way home. 

Once the garbage was on the curb, Sarah son said he would bring it back up, and the car was loaded he decided to call Scully and Make sure there was nothing else he should do.

“So, Scully Aliens huh?”

“Oh no she told you didn’t she. I do not know where it came from. It must be genetic Mulder. That is all you.”

“I was actually calling to see if there was anything specific you needed or wanted before we left. I cleaned the fridge, took the trash out, Sarah ‘s kids are going to mow.”

“Oh, Mulder thank you I had not really even thought about any of that. Can you grab my address book by the kitchen phone? I need to call Sarah and also Melissa preschool to check in. My doctor today had some news I can fill you in on when you get back. Now that I know more, I am wondering if I should find her a school here for now. I don’t want her to fall behind. I have so much to do.”

“Slow down Scully, she has only missed a week of preschool she is ok. We can talk later. So, hey Scully do you have a spare set of keys to your moms house here.”

“Yea why Mulder?”

“I just thought maybe I should stop by there and check the house, mow, trash you know.”

“Mulder you don’t have to.”

“Scully, I want to. I can put a video on for Mel and take care of it all. It will be later when we get back and so we won’t be able to stop by, I know you like to see her.”

“It’s ok Mulder, thank you. They said I could go out in the courtyard tomorrow. Maybe we can do that when you guys come by.”

“Sounds great Scully. Oh, and Scully I really liked seeing that my photo was the last thing you saw at night.”

“oh, yea I…”

“See you tomorrow love ya Scully.”

He hung up smiling like an idiot. He loved making her flustered. He chickened out on the I love you and made it more casual but he hoped she understood the intent.

Mulder called to Mel that it was time to get loaded in the car. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He told Melissa they had another stop to make and they took off.

3 hours away in DC Scully set in the hospital stunned staring at the phone in her hand. Did he just? Did it mean anything. Things Mulder said always meant something. It was never nothing. Things were deliberate with him. But he couldn’t? After what she did to them, after everything. Or could he? She knew she did. She leaned back in bed. She was stressed. They said early next week she could go home. But she couldn’t. Her current home was 3 hours way and she was alone. She needed to stay in DC. The hospital had the facilities for her Rehab not to mention the surgery she would still need. The hospital she worked at back home didn’t have the facilities she would need. If it was her patient, she would send them to this hospital in DC herself. But where would they go? It not like Mulder had a house. She could rent something she guessed, get a nurse. Maybe insurance would help with it. But with 6 months not working she knew her funds would run out. She sighed and leaned back. She had to talk to Mulder. She needed her family. He was all the family she had left. 

Mulder pulled into Mrs. Scully driveway. “Daddy why are we at Grandmas?”

“Well we need to do a little cleaning. Houses can’t sit empty for too long. They need care also.”

“Oh”

They went in to the house and Mulder immediately opened some windows. “Daddy it smells bad”

“Yea it does but it should air out soon.”

He put a my little pony video on for Melissa and got some trash bags out. Maggie lived at the end of a long driveway. Not many neighbors either. She liked the peace and quiet. It just made things like trash and a yard more difficult. He had noticed that the yard looked pretty good considering. When he went to open the fridge to clean it out, he saw a magnet for Rays Yard Service and one for Monroe County Garbage Collection. He would call both before he left. He also made a note to have Scully and Maggie’s mail forwarded to his apartment for now. Once the garbage was collected and by the front door. He looked around. He decided to pack a few things for Scully. For comfort. He found a small bag and placed an afghan, some photos and a shawl in it. He grabbed a few other photos for his place. 

Mulder then made a pot of coffee. He also found a frozen lasagna in the freezer and decided they could have dinner here before driving back. Mulder called the city trash collection and let them know what had happened. They sent their best and told them they could be out tomorrow to get the garbage and then just to let them know on an as needed basis what was needed. The next call was to Rays. They had been out on Monday and were sad to hear about what had happened. They said they would continue the weekly mowing till they hear otherwise and Mulder instructed them to send him the bills. 

After that was done dinner still needed 30 min so he went and sat on the couch to watch Melissa’s movie with her. When the timer went off Mulder was surprised to see that he had dozed off. He got up shacking it off and called Melissa to the table. They ate in comfortable silence. Both tired from the day. Mulder envied the little girl and the fact she could sleep on the way home. After dinner Mulder did the dishes and put them away. He loaded Melissa in the car and settled in for the drive back to DC. 

Mulder was half way home when his phone rang. He saw it was the gunmen.

“Hey guys what the story.”

“Done deal Mulder. The house is yours. We are actually on our way over to start the security install. You still want the Platinum Plus package, right?” Langly was laughing on the other end of the phone.

“You know it. When can we move in?”

“Mulder you really are getting way to into this domestic thing.”

“You know me Frohike, all in all the time.”

“Mulder you can move in as soon as we are done. The new windows get delivered tomorrow and we should be done by Sunday at the latest with everything.” Byers said to his friend.

“Great that is perfect timing guys. Thank you for everything. “

“Anytime.”

Mulder leaned back in his seat at Rocket man filled the car. He smiled the whole way home.

Mulder laid awake most of the night making plans. He wanted everything to be perfect first time Scully saw it. He wanted her to picture herself living there with him. He knew just the person to help him. It has been a long time though and he was not sure if she would help him but he knew he had to try.

“Fox Mulder!” A chipper voice said before he could say anything.

“Hey Amy it’s been a long time.”

“It certainly has. If you have finally come to your senses to date the right sister, I have to break it to you that I am happily married.”

Mulder laughed “Shucks, just like me to be a day late and a dollar short. Look Amy I need your help, I want to hire you.”

“What, you can’t be serious. You remember what I do right Mulder?”

“Yes, and I need you. Can you meet me at Cherry Hill Park around 3 tomorrow? There is a picknick table near the swing set. I will bring coffee.”

“Mulder you always were so cryptic but sure. Regardless it will be nice to see you again.”

“Thanks Amy see you then.”


	7. 7

Mulder moved to grab a cup of coffee. It was 830 and he knew they needed to leave by 10 to get to see Scully. He decided to let Melissa sleep for a while and he went to the computer to print off some photos, he would need them for Amy. 

As he did, he thought back to his first meeting with Amy Fowley. She was just a kid. Diane’s younger sister. She was a good 15 years younger than Mulder had been. Hell on wheels as a teenager. Diane could never stand her but Mulder always had a soft spot for the kid. After high school she had studied Interior Design and interned with some of the best firms across Europe. After Diana died, she came to DC to be closer to their parents. He had heard a few years ago she had opened her own firm and married some pundit on the Hill. He was happy for her and really hoped she could help him and work with his tight deadline. 

Mulder knew he would never be able to do the house on his own. He had ideas but no idea where to start. He knew Scully was going to get sprung soon. 

At 1030 Melissa ran into her mom’s room and almost flew across to the bed.

“Hey sweetie! I missed you!”

“Mommy we were in the car all day yesterday!”

“I know but did you have fun?”

“It was ok”

Mulder stood in the doorway watching them with a grin on his face. Scully looked up at him and smiled.

“You going to stand there all day staring or come sit down.”

“Well the view is particularly wonderful.”

“Daddy come sit with us”

“Ok, ok. So, Scully its beautiful day and you said something about a trip to the courtyard. How do we spring you?”

“Let me buzz for the nurse.”

It took some work. Mulder learned how to help her into the wheel chair and then they took off for the garden. He grabbed the banket off the bed just in case and the nurse snuck him some juice boxes. 

Once they got out side Melissa started jumping up and down at the giant play area. 

“Can I???”

Scully told her to go ahead and Mulder found a spot in the sun hear the playground to park them.

“Mulder…”

“Scully…”

The laughed.

“Scully please go first.”

“Mulder I just, I don’t know what to even say. You have been so amazing this past week. I know we have a lot to discuss but I am just so thankful for you to be here. I also feel like I should ask if any of this is causing any issues for you. I mean it’s been 5 years and….”

“If you are asking if I am seeing anyone the answer is no. There has not been anyone else since you left. There could never be anyone else Scully. You were it for me. And you don’t need to thank me Scully. I should be thanking you”

Scully looked at him, tears lightly in her eyes, she was confused. “Thanking me for what?”

“For her Scully.” He reached out and took her hands in his. “She is the best thing to ever happen to me next to you. And I want to clear the air here. I know you are feeling guilt but you shouldn’t. I was in a bad place. It honestly took you leaving for me to pull my head out of my ass. And I could never be angry about something so wonderful. You have done an amazing job. I am so thankful for that. But I am also thankful for getting to know her. I can’t lose her Scully and I don’t want to lose you either.”  
Tears were falling down Scullys face and she squeezed Mulders hands.

“Mulder….”

“Let me finish Scully. I was worried you had found someone else. I even had that fear going to your house. Till I got there. I mean I guess maybe you found a guy who didn’t care my photo was by your bed but I am guessing not.” Mulder smirked at her and she blushed. “I just need you to know I am here, I am all in. I still love you I never stopped. I think it’s time for some serious changes in my life and I want you both beside me in it. That is if you will have me. I am not asking for an answer now, just think about it.”

“Oh, Mulder I love you too. I Know we have to figure this out but I want to do it together.”

Mulder let out the breath he was holding and smiled at her. “God Scully that is the best news.”

Scully looked at him a little nervous and unsure. “Scully what is it.”

“Umm so I am getting discharged next week. Wednesday or Thursday.”

“That’s fantastic!”

“Yea it’s just that I obviously need to stay around here for rehab and then my other surgery and stuff. And I just I don’t know where we should go.”

“Are you asking to move in with me Scully?”

She laughed “Mulder I don’t think we can all fit in your apartment.”

“Leave it to me Scully we will get it figured out. “

“I am sure you will Mulder.” She leaned back and closed her eyes letting the sun hit her face as she listened to Melissa laugh and run around. Mulder was next to her, holding her hand. He loved her. He loved Melissa. She was happier than she had ever been. It was funny how life was. One of the worst things to ever happen to her had led to the best. She knew Maggie Scully’s hand was in this somehow. She said a silent thanks to her mother. 

Scully was barely awake when they got back to the room. Mulder lifted her into bed and tucked her in. Melissa came over and hugged and kissed her mom. Mulder leaned over and whispered “I love you” in her ear and placed a kiss on her lips. She was smiling and asleep before they reached the door.


	8. 8

Mulder parked the car near the park and helped Melissa get out. He walked across the street to the Panera and grabbed lunch and drinks for them. Back at the park he found the picnic bench he told Amy about and sat down. 

“Daddy?”  
“Yea Mel?”

“When mommy leaves the hospital will I live with you or her?”

Mulder was stunned. It had never occurred to him that she would even ask.   
“Well In the beginning I think we will all live here in DC together.”

“Ok Daddy”

“Do you like that idea?”

“It’s what I have always dreamed about. I love mommy but I always wanted you to live with us too. It will make us a real family.”

Mulder blinked back tears. “I want that more than anything Melissa.”

Mulder looked up and saw Amy approaching them. “Melissa daddy has a work meeting so why don’t you go and play. Your drink and snack are here if you need them. Just make sure you stay on the playground equipment so I can see you ok?”  
“Ok Daddy” Melissa yelled as she ran off to play.

“Fox Mulder a Daddy? I never thought I would live to see it.”

“HI Amy it’s been a long time” Mulder stood and hugged her.

“So, Mulder tell me what you need.”

Mulder pulled out a binder and slide it to her. She thumbed through all the photos of the house, the designed ideas he had and the backyard ideas. She was smiling.

“So, you took the plunge.”  
“Something like that, it’s still complicated.”  
“When weren’t you” Amy said laughing. “Is it that partner of yours, the redhead.”

“How did you know?”  
“At my sisters funeral. I saw the way you guys looked at each other. It was then that I knew what love looked like.”

“Huh, well you knew before us then I guess.”

“So, give me the time line.”  
“Wednesday evening.” 

“WHAT?!?!?! Mulder that is, I mean you realize what you are asking here.”  
“I do, money doesn’t matter, you know that. Scully has been in the hospital. There was an accident that killed her mom and brother and could have killed her and Mel. She was badly hurt. She is getting out Thursday am. I need this for her.”

“Ok, I think I can make most of it work. It’s going to cost you. So, tell me what I am looking at here.”

“I want the best appliances. Whatever you think it the best. I want to install laundry upstairs; I think the large closet in the hallway could do it. Plus keep the laundry in the basement. The bathrooms should feel like an oasis. The master should be like you are at the beach. Soothing, relaxing. We can skip the guest rooms for now but I am sure we will call you later. Melissa loves space. And don’t forget the aliens are grey not green.”  
Amy smirked at him. 

“The backyard I want a play house and a swing set for her. Something to make her own. I would love a large deck, room to lounge, grill etc. On the main level There is an office. That will be Scullys office I hope one day. For now, I need it to be a bedroom. She can’t do the stairs. There is a full bath off of it. If we can expand the shower that would be for the best, walk in. I want the room peaceful, calming, healing. Maybe mount a TV also. Add a mini fridge. I don’t want it to look like a hospital.”

“I get it Mulder I do.”

“My office will be in the basement but again we can get to that later. For now, I just need to bring her home to comfort and also show her I am committed. I need her to know that.”

“Look Mulder I don’t know what happened but we are going to make this work. Its Saturday. It will be around the clock. Might want to bribe the neighbors somehow so they don’t hate you.”

Mulder laughed and handed the keys to her just as Melissa came over. The binder was opened to the space photos. Melissa climbed next to Amy and pointed.

“What’s that?”

“Well Melissa my job is to make rooms pretty. Do you like this?”

“I love it! I have a space room now but nothing like this. It’s so pretty. I like the twinkle lights.”

“Well maybe one day Melissa your mommy and daddy will get you a room like this. Look Mulder I got to go. Time is ticking.”

“Thank you, Amy. Call me”

Amy waved and walked back to her car. 

“Daddy who is getting that room?”  
“I am sure it’s going to a very special and lucky kid. Come on lets head home.”


	9. 9

The rest of the weekend flew buy. Mulder was busy communicating with Amy, work was going well. The gunmen were briefing him on all the security install information. Melissa was also getting very hyper being cooped up in the house due to all the computer work he was doing. On Sunday night it took Mulder and hour to get Melissa to settle down. They had not gone to see Scully that day because they had started her on some new rehab and she was tired they decided it was best to skip the visit. At bedtime Mel was upset about not seeing her mom and worked herself up into a frenzy. By the time she fell asleep Mulder was himself was very upset. He decided to see if by chance Scully was up. Mulder called nurses station instead of the room. He waited on hold and then finally he heard the one voice he needed to hear.

“Mulder everything ok?”  
“Yea Scully I just wanted to hear your voice.”  
“Rough bedtime routine?” Scully asked with some humor in her voice. 

“Oh, Scully you have no idea, or I am sure you do its just. Ugh she cried and cried. She was sad, mad angry. I am not going to survive puberty Scully.”

Scully was laughing so hard at him

“Scully it’s not funny.”

“Oh, Mulder its priceless. Oh Mulder...” Then Scully was crying

“Is it me do I make you ladies cry?”  
“indirectly Mulder. I just wanted this so much, these conversations, seeing you with her. I was so scared. I was worried it would never happen. “

“Shh Scully. I am here. We are going to make lots of memories. I had a question for you.”

“Yea Mulder what is it?”  
“I was thinking about taking Mel to the air and space museum. But I didn’t know if you had taken her or if you would want to be there or…”

“I did take her Mulder but I doubt she remembers. She was maybe 6 months old. She had colic. I had been driving around all morning. I had parked and walked to our spot. Then I was crying and she was crying and we were just a mess. I missed you so much. And I stood and started wondering around and I was in front of the air and space and then I was walking in and I was telling her all about space, and what the men before her had done and Mulder she stopped crying and she was really looking at everything. And I knew at that point that her and I would be ok.”

“Thank you for telling me that story Scully.”

“Oh, and Mulder please take her, just take lots of photos for me.”

“I will Scully. Thank you”

“Mulder stop thanking me.”

“But Scully you gave birth to our child it seems like something that I should thank you many, many, many times for.”  
“Mulder she is my child too” Scully said laughing. 

“I Know Scully. This is all just so new to me. You know what she asked me today?”  
“hmmm”  
“She said ‘daddy when mommy gets out of the hospital who will I live with”  
“Oh Mulder. You really are doing all the heavy lifting right now.”  
“I told her that at least in the beginning I thought we would all live together. I hope that was ok.”

“It is Mulder and I also just want to say I am still unclear how you are going to pull this all off in such a short time.”  
“In time Scully. It was what she said to me after I said that that really brought me to my knees. I asked if she was ok with us living together and she said ‘Daddy I love my mommy so much but it is my dream for us to be a real family.’ I mean Scully damn.”

“Mulder…”

“And what really got me was that it is my dream too. I want us all to live together. I can picture it. You could work at a hospital or stay home; I could teach and write. We could take Melissa to the air and space together. We can make family traditions. Got to the vineyard and she can swim where I use to or we can go to San Diego and show her were you played on the beach as a little girl. I want it all Scully.”

“Me too Mulder. I know I am the one that left. But I want you back. I want it all back.”

“I love you Scully. And I really wish I was there and could kiss you right now.”

“I love you too Mulder.”

“I should let you get some sleep. And I should sleep. Someone around here gets up early.”

“Tell me about it, those are definently not my genes.”

“Good night Scully.”  
“Night Mulder”


	10. 10

The Next morning Mulder awoke early. He knew they had a busy day ahead of them. On Friday Mulder had called the catholic school near the new house to see about a tour. He was planning to take Melissa over and hopefully have a second surprise for Scully. He knew with her recovery it would be good to have Melissa in school at least a few days a week. She needed to be around kids and to also burn some energy off. As long as the tour went well, he was then planning on taking Melissa to the air and space museum for a few hours. 

Mulder got ready and dressed in chinos and polo, not his normal look but he wanted to look nice for the school and also be comfortable for the museum. He pulled out a pair of tights and a purple dress with white polka dots for Melissa. After he was ready and had some fruit and eggs ready for breakfast, he woke Melissa.

“Hey sweetie time to get up.”

Melissa grumbled in pure Scully fashion and rolled over making Mulder chuckle.

“Hey your breakfast is going to get cold and if you don’t get up and eat, I can’t take you to the surprise I have for today.”

“Surprised?” Melissa asked suddenly awake and staring wide eyed at her father.

“Yep come and eat then we will get you ready.”

Less than an hour later they were out the door with Melissa barely able to contain her excitement at the thought of a surprise. Mulder pulled onto what he hoped would be their new long-term home. He could have taken a different route to the school but he could not contain his excitement. As he drove by, he was shocked at the progress. He could see lots of works milling around. He saw the privacy fence going up around the back yard and caught a site of a deck and a swing set. His smile was so big. He saw one neighbor, a Mrs. Mary Spano. He knew form the list he a gotten so he could send some flowers and a small gift to as an apology for the noise and mess. She was sitting on her front porch watching all the on goings. He wanted to stop and introduce himself but now was not the right time. 

Mulder continue on to the school, noticing Melissa had grown silent. He looked back and noticed she had dozed off. She must have excited herself out. He just hoped when he had to wake her up she would be ok. When he pulled into the school lot he parked in the guest spot as he had been instructed to and went to get Melissa.

“Hey Mel time to wake up.”

“Is it surprised time?”

“Almost. This is the first stop. I want to tell you what we are going to do.”

Melissa nodded yawning but waking up.

“So, this is a school. A really good school. I was thinking since we are going to be here for a while that you might like to have a place to go and play like you did before.”

“Do they have a playground?”

“I bet they do. Let’s go see.”

Mulder and Melissa walked in and quickly found the office. They were greeted and had a seat to wait for the headmaster. Mulder had flash backs to being in the office as a kid in trouble. He glanced at his daughter and saw that she looked a little unsure and nervous. After about five minutes he heard his name called out.

“Mr. Mulder?”  
“Hello nice to meet you Sister Josephine.”

“Please call me Joey, we arent so formal these days. So, I thought we could start with a tour and then maybe while we talk Melissa here can go with Mindy to play? Mindy is one of our upper students who serves as kind of a big sister to the younger students.”

“What do you think Melissa”  
Melissa didn’t respond she just held her dads’ hand and hid behind his legs.

Sister Joey leaned down to Melissa “I know you have had a lot of changes recently haven’t you.”

Melissa nodded

“Well let’s go look around and see if you like it here. We have a brand-new playground that we just finished.”

Melissa smiled a little but still held her dads’ hand tight. 

Joey, Mindy, Mulder and Melissa explored the preschool and elementary school sections. They class rooms were bright, the kids all seemed happy. There was a large art room as well as a music room and a gym. In the cafeteria Mulder was surprised to see that the Sisters actually prepared fresh meals daily. The lower school had its own chapel for daily prayer. This was not something Mulder was big on but knew Scully would appreciate it. Mulder knew this school would not come cheap but it was the best and it was so close to their new home. 

“So that concludes the tour. Melissa do you think Mindy could take you to the cafeteria for snack time and then to the playground. Your daddy and I will come find you when we are done. I heard there are apple slices and a sugar cookie for snack.”  
Melissa tugged on her dad’s pant leg and he leaned over. He smirked and stood up.

“Melissa wants to know if she can bring me a cookie” He said with humor in his voice.

Mindy spoke up and said “Melissa I think we can sneak one out. Should we go?”

Melissa reached out and took her hand and walked off.

“I’m sorry she isnt always this shy. It’s just been hard losing her grandma and uncle and her mom being in the hospital. “

Sister Joey “let’s go to my office and we can talk”

They walked in to a very sunny office. Not what Mulder would expect in a church. There were white walls and pale wood furniture. A bright floral over stuffed couch, some kid’s books. Joey took a seat behind her desk and Mulder sat in front of it.

“Would you like some coffee Mr. Mulder?”

“Yes please”

“So Mr. Mulder I looked over the files you sent from Melissa other school. She is a very bright girl. Her teachers only had glowing remarks. When I called them, they were sad to hear she may not be coming back.”

“I don’t know for sure what the future holds right now. I just bought a house down the street. Dana is being released from the hospital this week. She still has at least a 6-month recovery here in DC. She is taking a leave from the hospital and I am taking a leave from the FBI. I just didn’t want Melissa social development and education to suffer during this. Plus, I know structure is good for a child.”

Sister Joey cocked her head “Psych degree?”

“Doctorate in Psychology from Oxford and I served as a profiler for a while.”

Sister Joey nodded “just do not hear many parents speak that way. It’s nice and refreshing to see a man who has his family’s priorities in the right order especially in times of grief and change. As you know I do not normally take in mid semester students. I also don’t normally take in on a one parent interview. But I Know these are extenuating circumstances. And I did some checking myself. Walter Skinner is my Godfather.”

“What?!?”

Sister Joey laughed “Yea. I have to say I think I gave him a mild heart attack when I told him you were looking for a preschool. You might want to call him.”  
“Yea I imagine you did”  
“Look I do not need all the details. Walter spoke for you and Dana and that is enough for me. Plus, I saw how you are with your daughter. How soon do you want to start”?

“Well I would like Dana to come and look at it first if she is up to it.”

“Well how about this. We run a program called Moms day out on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Its open 8-4. Kids can stay as long or as short as the parents want them to. It’s a lot like the preschool just not with a firm set curriculum. We could have Melissa come this week and see how it goes?”

“That would be great. I could check in on the house tomorrow and her mom is released on Thursday.”

“Oh, that works then. It will get you guys some time to get her settled alone. Now what do you say we go and find Melissa and Mindy.”

As Mulder walked to the car eating his cookie and holding Melissa hand he smiled. Melissa had been talking nonstop about all the things she saw and had done. Mulder knew this was a good choice and hoped Scully would agree with him. 

As he drove to the air and space museum, he decided to call skinner.

“Skinner”  
“It’s Mulder”  
“Mulder I was wondering when I would hear from you.”  
“Um yea I met Joey today and was told I should maybe check in”  
“I would say that is an understatement. “  
“Look I am heading to the air and space museum but thought if you were free maybe you would want to meet for dinner.”

“Sure Mulder, do you want to go to Ralphs”

Mulder smirked yea Ralphs was the usually haunt. Dark, fried food, full of agents and cocktails.

“Umm Sir I was actually thinking The Silver Star Café?”  
“Mulder that place with the 50s theme and the waitresses that sing”  
“Well Yea, we have a younger guest joining us and I am not sure they would be ok with that at Ralphs”  
“So, its true Mulder?”  
“Yea its true”  
“And how are you”  
“I am the best I have ever been”  
Skinner smiled “Well Mulder I can’t wait to hear all about it. 6 work?  
“Sounds great sir.”

“Who was that Daddy” a voice behind him piped up  
“That was Mommy and Daddy’s friend Walter. We are going to have dinner with him”  
“Cool Daddy” Melissa said and went back to her dolls  
Cool? She spent a few hours at school and now she said cool Mulder thought. “Hey short stuff where did you learn cool?”

“Mindy and her friends said it a lot” Melissa shrugged.

Mulder groaned and found a parking spot. Mulder grabbed some hot dogs, drinks and chips and found them a seat near the reflecting pond. He pulled out his phone to call Scully while Melissa ate. 

“Scully”  
“Is this Dr Dana Scully?”  
Scully smirked “Yes, it is can I help you”

“You see I have the ache that I can’t seem to get to go away”  
“Oh really”  
“Yea it’s an ache that starts in my chest and spreads….”  
“Daddy are you ok”  
“Yea why Melissa?”  
“You said you had an ache when I hurt mommy fixes me should we go see her”  
“No, no I am fine Melissa, eat your lunch”  
Scully was laughing “Mulder don’t talk that way around our child”  
“I didn’t think she was paying attention Scully”  
“Mulder she is always listening. So, what are you guys up to?”  
“Well, we had a surprised adventure this am we can’t tell you about yet.”  
“Oh really? Will I like it”  
“I think so, or at least I hope so. Now we are eating lunch and then going to the air and space for a bit. And then we are having dinner with Skinner”  
Scully choked on her water “Skinner! Mulder are you insane”  
“He knowns Scully I can’t tell you how he knows but he knows. Its ok. They would have found out soon enough. “  
“Ok I just wish I was there with you both”  
“You will be soon. Still on for springing you on Thursday?”  
“Yea as long as I have a place to go”  
“You do Scully”  
“It’s not a 3rd floor walkup is it?”  
“Nope, its way better than that trust me.”  
“I do. So, will I see you before then?”  
“Yea I was hoping tonight but…”  
“Dinner I get it”  
“Tuesday? Lunch you and I?”  
“Mulder what about the uber Mulder?”  
“It’s the uber Scully, Scully. And anyway, I have that taken care of”  
“Just full of surprises arent you”  
Mulders voice dropped and octave deeper “Oh Scully you of all people should know that.”  
Scully blushed and felt the butterflies in her stomach and warm spreading through her body that settled in a familiar ache between her legs. She groaned into the phone.  
“Mulder…”  
“Scully…” Mulder said in a breathless voice “I miss you so much”  
“Me too. “  
“Umm I guess I should prob go. Melissa is dunking her dolls in the reflecting pool and a security guard is staring me down.”  
“Yea, So Mulder, when I am sprung from here, I mean I know we can’t do much right away but can we…”  
“Whatever you want Scully whatever you want.”  
“Bye Mulder I love you”  
“Love you too”

Mulder leaned back and groaned. Her voice always did him in. And to hear she wanted him. It was almost too much. If he wasn’t at the reflecting pool in DC with his 4-year-old daughter in front of him. Mulder stretched and took some deep breaths. 

“He short stuff bring you and those dolls over here”   
Melissa ran over and Mulder did his best to dry the dolls off. He was happy he had decided to grab a bag with some stuff in that Scully had mentioned. He pulled out a plastic bag and stuffed the dolls in it and then in the bag. 

“Come on kid lets go learn about space”  
Melissa cheered and jumped up and down. 

Mulder and Melissa weaved their way through the museum. She was so excited and interested in everything. Mulder knew she was smart but seeing her little mind work was amazing. About 2 hours in she was getting tired. Mulder had wished he had brought the stroller with him. He had taken it from Scullys not really knowing if it was something that was still used or not. A worker saw him carrying Melissa and let him know they had strollers for rent. Mulder thanked her and went and grabbed one. After another hour he looked and saw she was asleep in the stroller. It was about 430 and Mulder had time for her to nap before meeting Skinner. 

Mulder went to the gift shop, in some ways thankful she was asleep. He bought a frame to put a picture in from the day, he got her a small stuffed Sallie ride doll. He also got a book on space he thought they could read together. He checked out and went and found a small café to have a coffee while Melissa slept. He was enjoying the peace of sitting in the sun and relaxing. Thinking about how quick his life had changed but how much he wanted this. He had been lost in thought for about 30 minutes when his phone rang.   
“Mulder”  
“Mr. Mulder, we have never met. I think you work with my sister or at least you did. I can’t get ahold of her and she had given me this number at one point for emergencies and I got something in the mail and I am really confused and…”  
“Slow down. Who are you”?  
“Charlie Scully.”  
Mulder was floored, the long-lost Scully resurfaces. “Charlie, wow, I wondered if you existed”  
“Do you know how to get in touch with my sister?”  
“I do but given everything I think maybe you and I should meet first. She has been though a lot. In some ways I think she figured you were dead at this point.”  
“I almost was. Look Mr. Mulder…”  
“Just Mulder is fine”  
“Ok Mulder I just really need to talk to my sister.”  
“And you will but she has been through a lot, she is in the hospital. I know you are confused. Come by my place tonight and we can talk ok?”  
“Sure Mulder. Thank you.”  
Mulder gave him the address and leaned back and signed. In some ways he was happy Charlie was resurfacing. He just hoped he would stay around. Mulder looked at his watch and saw it was 530. He knew he needed to wake Melissa and head to the restaurant. He was very glad these stroller rentals were a city-wide thing, mainly for tourists or dads like him who didn’t think. He was surprised to learn he could use it till he was done and return it to a number of locations or hotels. One of the hotels was very near where he parked so he decided to hold onto till after dinner.   
Mulder woke Melissa up. She was in a good mood but thirsty. He pulled her sippy cup of water out of the bag and gave it to her while they walked to the restaurant which was not too far. Mulder arrived before skinner and got a table. He got Melissa settled in her booster seat and set up with the kids’ menu and crayons. He gave her some crackers and had her sippy cup refilled. He was grateful this was a kid friendly place. They almost seemed to know what you needed before you did. He looked at the kid’s menu and read the options to Melissa. He saw that all kid meals came with ice cream but decided not to tell her that and wait and see how she did at dinner. Mulder ordered a coke and sat back to wait. 

About 5 minutes after 6 Skinner entered the diner. Mulder saw him quickly looking out of place among all the families. He stood up and waved him over.

“Mulder really this place?  
“Skinman its where all the cool dads hang out and I am nothing if not a cool dad. Sit down and let’s talk. But first. Hey Melissa?”  
“Yes daddy” Melissa said not even looking up from her coloring  
“Hey look up here I want you to meet my friend.”

Skinner just stood there staring as she looked up. It was like looking in a mirror. Well a mirror if you combined the best of Mulder and Scully.   
“Melissa this is Walter, Walter this is Melissa Ann Mulder”  
“Hi Walter. You know my mommy and daddy”  
“umm Yes I do. It’s nice to meet you Miss Mulder”  
“your funny Mr. Walter.” And she went back to her coloring.  
“wow Mulder”  
“I know, seems to be the normal reaction. Let’s order, she will get cranky soon if she doesn’t eat. Just like her mom. “   
The waitress came over and Mulder ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Melissa got chicken fingers and Mulder ordered fruit as her side deciding he could give her some of his fries. Skinner got the roast beef sandwich and a side salad. 

“So, Mulder did you know?”  
“No, not till the night before I called you.”  
“Did you suspect something?”  
“No, I mean I didn’t want her to leave you knew that but I wanted her to be happy and safe.”  
“Did she know when she left?”  
“No, she said she found out a month later or so”  
“And you two are…”  
“Working on it. “  
“Mulder you are a better man then me. If I found out that…. I mean I just don’t know”  
“Walter I was in a bad place when she left. She was scared. She should have been scared. I am not sure how I would have handled it myself. And after getting to know her. How could I be mad. Scully gave me the best gift ever. “  
“You got it bad Mulder. When does she get discharged”?  
“Thursday. But she has a good 6 months of rehab and one more surgery ahead of her at least. She is so lucky, they both are.”  
“Where is she going for her recovery. With her mom… I just can’t believe Maggie and Bill.”  
“I know. And she is staying with me, us”  
“Mulder your apartment can’t hold you I am surprised it holds you and Melissa.”  
“I bought a house”  
“You what?!?!”  
“Yea I bought a house off of Freemont Ave.”  
“Not that old CIA safe house. How did you even find out…”?  
“Gunmen”  
“Of course.”

The food arrived and Mulder got Melissa settled to eat.  
“Walter when we are settled you should come over for dinner.”  
“If you guys are up to it sure I would love to see Scully.”  
“And bring Kimberly”  
“What do you mean”  
“Oh, come on its no big secret.”  
“I am sure she would like that. Are you coming back?”  
“I don’t know. I have some offers on the table. Might be time for a change.”  
“I am really happy for you. You both deserve it. So, Miss Mulder”  
Melissa chuckled. “My name is Melissa”  
“Oh, I am sorry Miss Melissa tell me about yourself”  
“I am 4, my birthday is October 13”  
“Wow, Mulder you share a birthday”  
“I know” Mulder smiled proudly.  
“Mr. Walter have you ever seen an alien?”  
Skinner burst into laughter, “oh yea Mulder no DNA test needed she is yours”  
They settled into pleasant conversation with Melissa keeping them laughing. After she finished eating Mulder let her get her scoop of ice cream. Skinner ordered the cobbler. After they finished, they said their goodbyes.   
Mulder dropped the stroller off and strapped Melissa in. He noticed the time and that it was past her bedtime. She was asleep before they left the parking lot.

Mulder put Melissa down in just her t-shirt not wanting to wake her up. He closed the bedroom door and had just sat down when there was a knock.  
“Ugh Charlie….” Mulder got up and opened the door.  
“Charlie Scully! The infamous Scully. Come in please would you like a beer.”

“Hi Mulder, I heard a lot about you when Dana first joined the bureau, before…”

“Yea I have heard a lot about you also. “  
Mulder grabbed 2 beers and joined Charlie at the kitchen table. Charlie was looking around taking it all in.

“So, how’s Dana.”  
“She is doing really good. She had some serious injuries but is recovering well. She should be out in a few days but still has a long recovery.”  
“So, will she stay here or…”  
“Umm no we are actually moving, it’s pretty unexpected and all.”  
“Oh wow.”  
“So, Charlie when did you last talk to your sister or anyone in the family.”  
“umm it’s been about 7 years”  
“Wow ok, well you have missed a lot.”  
“Yea I guess I have. I never intended for it to go that long. There was that stupid fight about Melissa funeral. I really was trying to make it back, or maybe I wasn’t. I was pretty messed up at the time. Drugs, trying to keep it all together. Bill would just yell about it all. Mom would cry. Dana would plead with me to get help. Then I missed the funeral. It was so stupid.”

Charlie started crying. Mulder put an arm around him.   
“Look Charlie none of that matters anymore.”  
“My family is gone. I never got to say how sorry I was. I did get clean. After Melissa. Then I moved back to Baltimore. I went back to school. I met Anna. We got married 4 years ago, and had a baby last fall. Emma. She is beautiful.”

“Why didn’t you ever reach out?”  
“I was embarrassed and ashamed. And then the more time went by the harder it got.”  
“I can understand that. Well you are here now. And you still have family. Dana needs you. And you have a niece, a nephew and another on the way?”  
“Tara and Bill had 3 kids?”  
“Tara and Bill had Mathew maybe 6 years ago. And Tara is pregnant. Its why she couldn’t fly over form Germany. Bill was cremated and Tara parents took him to her. I am not sure what the plans are from there.”  
“And my niece?”  
“Scully had a little girl named Melissa; she is 4.”  
“OMG. And the father? I mean this place clearly isnt big enough, so I am guessing she is with her dad?”  
“She is come here.” Mulder stood and walked to the closed door and carefully opened it. “Charlie, that is Melissa Ann Scully Mulder. And I am guessing once she meets you, she will hope you will stick around. I do too”

Charlie moved back to the couch and cried and cried for about ten minutes

“Mulder, what happened?”  
“The best I can understand is that Maggie, Bill, Dana and Melissa were heading someplace. Bill had been in town for some meetings and Tara had stayed behind due to the pregnancy. A car ran a red light and hit on the driver’s side. Maggie and Bill died instantly. Scully was badly hurt but was able to pull Melissa out. Melissa thankfully only had a few scratches.”

“You weren’t with them”  
“Well Charlie that is another very long complicated story but no I wasn’t. Do you have a place to stay?”  
“Yea Anna and the baby are with me. We have a place near the hospital. I didn’t know what to think when I got the papers in the mail. “  
“I am sorry. I asked Scully and also Tara parents but no one knew how to reach you.”  
“It’s ok I am here now. I do not want to cause Dana any distress but I would love to see her. Did the funeral for mom already happen?”  
“No actually. Knowing that Dana would be the only family member there, or so we thought, I talked her into delaying it till she was better. The church made an announcement and we placed an ad in the paper. I am sorry we didn’t know about Anna or Emma when we did.”  
“No, its ok. I am just glad I will be able to go”  
“Look I am taking Melissa to school in the morning around 9. Why don’t you meet me at the hospital around 10 and we can see Scully? I will go in and talk to her and then come and get you. It will actually be perfect cause I can’t stay long I have to get to the house. Oh, and if you could not mention the school or the house. I have not really brought those up to her yet.”  
“Ok but then tomorrow night you and Melissa need to have dinner with us and I want to hear about all the complication and house secrets” Charlie said laughing.  
“Deal. Goodnight Charlie it was nice to finally meet you and I will see you in the morning”

Mulder collapsed in the couch after Charlie left. With the day’s events he was exhausted. But he was also happy to have finally met the youngest Scully. And he was happy his Scully would have some family around.


	11. 11

The alarm going off at 730 was a rude awakening. It was after 2 before Charlie had left. He knew these next few days were going to be long but also worth it. Mulder showered and dressed and whipped up some pancakes and eggs and fruit. He went in and woke Melissa. 

“Melissa time to get up. I have some exciting news for you.”  
“What daddy?” Melissa said yawning.  
“Well first I made pancakes so come on.”  
Melissa got up and ran to the kitchen. Mulder got her settled with her breakfast and his own.  
“So, you liked that school we went to yesterday right?”  
“Yea I did, it was so much fun.”  
“Well today you are going to go there and play all day. And then tonight we are going to dinner with some special people. Did your mommy ever mention her brother Charlie?”  
“Maybe”  
“Well Charlie is here to visit with your aunt Anna and your cousin Emma. So, we are going to go have dinner with them. Does that sound like fun?”  
“Daddy are you staying at school with me?”  
“No, you are going to be doing cool kid stuff that daddy’s can’t do. But I will be there to pick you up after. And if you need to talk to me you can call me any time ok?”  
Melissa just nodded and Mulder was suddenly worried this was too much too soon for her. He decided to go ahead with it and just mention it to Sister Joey when he dropped her off.

The rest of the morning flew by and before he knew it there were standing in front of the school. Mulder with butterflies he didn’t know an adult could get. He was worried she would hate it, and hate him for sending her. That when Scully found out she would be pissed that he over stepped and then she would take Melissa away from him. On one level he knew that was ridiculous but that little corner of his brain would just not shut up about it. 

Mulder walked a very silent Melissa into the school and met up with Sister Joey.

“Melissa how are you today. Are you ready to go and play? Mindy is here to take you to your classroom.”  
“Hey Melissa lets go see if we can get to the Legos first what do you say?”  
“Daddy?”  
Mulder kneeled down “Sweetie Its ok. You will have to much fun today. And remember you can call me whenever you need to ok. I love you and I will be here to get you after school.” Mulder hugged her tight and kissed her forehead just like he used to do to her mom whenever she was worried. Melissa looked at him and smiled

“I love you too daddy.”  
And with that she went off with Mindy to her class. 

“Umm so if she wants to call me?”  
Sister Joey smiled and laughed. “Of course, anytime. Also, her teachers and the aid have been informed about everything that has been going on. She is in good hands”  
“Oh, she has been napping some in the afternoon”  
“We do rest time and several kids sleep during it. She will be fine. Go get some stuff done. Enjoy some adult time. We will see you at 4” 

Then Sister Joey was off and Mulder was left standing alone in the school hallway a little unsure of what to do. He turned and walked away. 

30 minutes later he was walking into the hospital where he spotted a very nervous Charlie and what must be Anna and Emma.  
“Charlie, you made it.”  
“Mulder this is Anna and Emma”  
“Mulder it’s so nice to meet you. Thank you. We are so glad to be here.”  
“I think Scully will be very happy as well. Let’s head up to her floor there is a waiting room with some actually not bad coffee and snacks. “  
Charlie walked with Mulder and Anna pushed the stroller with Emma in it. Mulder looked at the little girl with a brush of red hair sleeping and hope that in a year or two he would be pushing a stroller himself.   
Mulder got them settled with some coffee and went off to see Scully. When Mulder looked in Scully was very engrossed in a book that had a woman in a tight bodice on the cover, well the woman was half wearing it while a buff man with long hair ripped it off her. He smiled widely when he saw the title was Bayou Heat. Scully cheeks were flushed, she was biting her lip and very into her book.   
“I came to say Hi but it looks like you are doing just fine with that book there.” Mulder said with humor and a touch of lust in his voice  
“Mulder! I um, didn’t expect to see you till lunch time.” Scully tried to toss her book to the side but overshot it and it fell on the floor. Damn she thought knowing was about happen.

Mulder walked over and picked the book up smirking.   
“Mullldeer.” Scully whined  
“He grabbed her heaving bosom and he thrust his hard hot member up towards her. Really Scully? Is this what does it for you these days” Mulder was grinning at her.  
“Well it’s been a long time so I take what I can get.”   
“We will have to work on that won’t we.”   
He closed the gap between them and leaned down to kiss her. He let his tongue trace her lips. Scully opened her mouth to him. It was a slow kiss at first. Testing each other. Remembering a long-forgotten dance. Scully hands went up to run her hands through Mulders hair. The kiss was quickly growing more passion filled. Mulder could feel his erection growing and knew they needed to stop. He pulled back and smiled at her.   
“Hey Scully, I think we need to put the brakes on it for now. “  
“Yea your right Mulder.”   
Scully was looking at him like he was a nonfat Tofutti rice dreamcicle that she wanted to run her tongue all over.   
“Seriously Scully you have to stop looking at me like that.”  
“What way Mulder.” She asked with such an innocent tone but a sparkle in her eye.   
“Sculllly” Mulder whined.  
“Ok, ok. So what are you hear early? And where is Melissa?”  
“Melissa is fine, she off having a little fun. Said she didn’t need her old man around cramping her style.”  
“Ok I am just going to trust that you know where she is Mulder.”  
“I do”   
They were both smiling at each other enjoying this little back and forth. It felt like old times  
“So again, why are you here.”  
“Ok look we need to talk. I am not sure how to say this so I am just going to tell you. Charlie is here. He is in the waiting room.”  
“Charlie is here. What? How?” Scully was starting to cry.  
“He called me yesterday before I met Skinner for dinner. He came to the apartment last night, after Melissa was in bed. He told me all of it. You never told me he had a drug problem Scully?”  
“I Know I am sorry. It was like the dark family secret and I was so ashamed I could never help him.”  
“Well he carried his own shame. You guys should talk about that. But anyway. He found out when he got insurance papers in the mail. I guess your mom had a military plan that was divide among you guys. Anyway, they tracked him down. I feel like I should have tried harder myself. He was not really hiding he has been in Baltimore for years.”  
“He has? Is he ok?”  
“Yea he seems really good. He got clean. He went back to school. He is a teacher, math. He got married. His wife Anna is here also. She is a kindergarten teacher. They have a little girl named Emma. He seems really good. And he misses you. He wants to get to know you again. “  
“Oh Mulder.”  
Scully continued to cry and Mulder moved to hug her.  
“Scully, I know it’s a lot but this is a good thing. He is your only brother now. Let him in.”  
“I want to Mulder.”  
“Ok I am going to go and get him and Anna. You guys talk, reconnect. They are staying in town through the weekend. Maybe when we spring you, we can all have lunch this weekend before they leave.”  
“Are you staying”  
“No, I think you and Charlie need time alone. Anna said she was heading back soon with the baby for a nap. I think I will also give you time. I have some stuff to do. I will be by tomorrow morning with Melissa and to get all the probation info from the warden.” Mulder said smiling.  
“Oh, Mulder what do I tell him about us and Melissa”  
“The truth Scully.”  
“And what is the truth”  
“That we love each other and are trying to start over. Be right back Scully.”

By the time Mulder left Scully was smiling and laughing with her brother. 

At 1pm Mulder pulled up in front of the new house. He sat there for a moment just staring at it and taking in the enormity of all that had happened and was happening. After a few minutes he got out of the car and made his way to the front door. Passing workers coming and going. When he walked inside he was so surprised. It was beautiful. Amy had really outdone herself. Mulder looked around but didn’t see her. He started wondering towards the study that would be Scully temporary bedroom. 

“Hey Amy you around?” Mulder yelled

“In the bathroom come on in and take a look”  
Mulder walked into the bed room and was overcome but the calming since of the room. It was full of blues and greens and sand colors. A beautiful painting of the ocean hung on one wall. The bed took up a good chunk of the room but it still had space. The night stand was a higher one to match the large hospital style bed. He saw the stack of books he had brought back from her old house sitting on top of the night stand.   
“Amy this is gorgeous”  
“Thanks Mulder. The painting there is an original Sargent.”  
“What Amy I can’t afford that!”  
“It’s a gift from me to you. It’s just one of the many my family has collected. Trust me not a big loss.”  
“But it’s worth a fortune.”  
“So is the amount you will owe me when I am done” Amy laughed  
“Well thank you. “Mulder moved into the bathroom and was almost knocked over. He couldn’t believe she had got this done. There was a large walk in shower. Multiple shower heads and it looked like a steam setting. The room looked like she could even get her wheel chair in if needed. The shower had a built-in bench as well. There was sea glass all throughout the shower. It was just gorgeous.  
“Amy this is amazing I don’t know how you did it but thank you.”  
“Well you start waving money around and…. It helped the room was a good size and already had a plumbing upgrade. The doors are oversized so we didn’t need to do anything there. I am going to finish up this tiling why don’t you go and look around. Melissa room is still being painted but we will get it done. “  
“Amy, I can’t tell you…”  
Amy held her hand up “I know, I know. You just owe me a BBQ in that fantastic backyard of yours. I need to officially meet this Scully one day.”  
“Deal”  
Mulder spent the next hour wondering around. He hoped scully knew how to use all these appliances because they seemed way over his head. In the basement he took in the new washer and dryer. He also saw that the walls had all been primed so whenever he decided to set things up it was ready. Upstairs he saw the closet had been expanded and looked like it was in the process of getting ready for the other set. Melissa room was in full work mode. There was an artist painting a space scene. He hoped she would love it. The master was beautiful. He wanted nothing more to climb into the bed and sleep for 2 days. The bathroom had a large clawfoot tub, big enough for two. And when he looked inside, he saw it was full of jets as well. He had no idea they even made them like that. The shower was a similar set up to down stairs but bigger and with more heads. He had to push some ideas out of his head involving that shower for now. The other bathroom had received a touch up and as well as the other bedrooms being primed for whatever they would do to them later.   
Back down stairs the living room had been painted but was currently void. He was guessing they were waiting till they were done to fill it in. Out back the deck was done and filled with lounge chairs and an outdoor dining area. A large grill had been installed along with a small fridge. A new swing set was shining in the sun along with the cutest playhouse. Mulder went and looked inside and saw it was set up for a tea party already. Amy really did think of everything. The privacy fence was done which made Mulder really happy.

The house had really come together and was just missing a family at this point. Hopefully in a few days…

“Hey Amy I am going to take off. I am going to go to the store and get some groceries to being over so I don’t have to do it tomorrow with Mel or Thursday when Scully comes home. Also, I have some movers brining over the stuff from my apartment on Thursday morning. They know where it all goes. That still ok?”  
“Yea that should be fine. We should be out of here by then. “  
“When we get settled, I am planning a housewarming. Will keep you posted. Again, thank you. Without you this wouldn’t be happening.”  
“Your welcome. See you soon.”  
Mulder left and did a quick run through whole foods. He bought all Scully favorites. He went back to the house and quickly put it all away. When he looked at his watch it was 3:30pm. He decided to head to the school and wait for Melissa. 

As he pulled into the phone, he got a text from Charlie saying they were going to meet for dinner at 5. Which Mulder figured was good. Melissa would prob be tired and hungry. 

At 4pm Mulder started to see kids coming out of the school. He got out of his car and walked towards the doors. A few minutes later he saw Melissa come out, she was looking around and soon spotted him. Her eyes lit up and she took off running.

“Daddy!”  
Mulder caught her as she leaped into the air. “Did you have fun today short stuff?”  
“It was so much fun and I made a new friend, Aubrey. Can she come over tonight?”  
Mulder laughed “Well tonight we are going to see Charlie. Maybe once your mom is home and we are a little more settled. How does that sound?”  
“Good. Can I come back tomorrow?”  
“Well how about Thursday? And maybe next week you can come more ok?”  
“ok”   
They walked to the car and Melissa told Mulder step by step what she did. Mulder was so happy she had a great day. The drive to the restaurant was filled with Melissa chatter. Mulder knew that some point she was going to crash tonight. 

At the restaurant Mulder and Melissa were waiting inside the door and soon Charlie and his family were joining them.   
“Mulder!”  
“Hey Charlie.”  
Charlies kneeled down “and you must be Melissa. It’s so great to meet you. I’m your uncle Charlie.”  
“Hi. Did you know my Uncle Bill?”  
Mulder and Charlie glanced at each other and Mulder nodded to him.   
“Yea I did. He was my brother; I am your moms brother.”  
“He died”  
“I know and it makes me very sad. This is your aunt Anna and your cousin Emma”  
Melissa smiled at them but stayed silent. She then looked at her dad “Daddy can I have a brother or a sister?”  
Mulder looked at her with wide eyes and Charlie and Anna laughed “Umm short stuff it’s not as easy as just asking for one. “Melissa shrugged.

They were soon seated at the table. Melissa was set up with some crayons and Emma was happily drinking from her bottle. 

“Charlie how did things go this afternoon”  
“Really good. It was so great to see Dana. I just can’t believe how you guys have opened your arms to me and my family. I am so happy to be reconnecting with Dana and getting to know you and Melissa.”  
“I am happy Scully has family around her. My family is all gone. It will be good for Melissa to have you guys and her cousin.”  
“I hope you don’t mind but Dana told us about You and her and Melissa”  
“No, its fine. It was not something we were keeping hidden. I am just happy to have Melissa in my life and Scully back in it.”  
“You are a good man Mulder.”  
Anna then spoke up “As much tragedy as this accident caused it also seems to me like it did a lot of joy as well. I doubt all of us would be sitting here together if it had not happened.”  
“I agree Anna” Mulder Said “I loved Maggie like she was my own mother and I know her hand is in all of this that is happening. She was looking out for all of us and I think helping us guide back into each other’s life”


	12. 12

The next morning Mulder and Melissa had a lazy morning watching cartoons. Mulder made breakfast and around 11 they headed to the hospital.   
“Mommy!”  
“Hey princess I have missed you. “  
“I made this for you.” Melissa handed her mom the picture she painted in school yesterday. Mulder decided if school came up, he would just go with it. He wasn’t going to ask Melissa to lie to her mom.   
“It’s beautiful. Thank you. Have you been having fun with your dad?”  
“Yea. We have gone to the park and I met your brother mom. I asked dad for a brother or a sister but he said I had to wait.”  
Scully looked at Mulder with a grin on her face. “Oh, did he”  
“Well that is not what I actually said Scully. I said you couldn’t really just ask for one. And I was going to explain more but our table was ready and Charlie and Anna were not really helping with their laughter.”  
Scully started laughing “I am sure you did fine. What else have you done?”  
“Oh, we went to the space place! It was so much fun! We saw planets and rocks and I stood on the sun.”  
“The air and space museum? I bet it was a lot of fun. I wish I could have gone with you guys”  
“We can all go again right Mom? Oh, and we ate lunch but the pool you and daddy went to when you worked together”  
Scully look confusingly at Mulder  
“I think she means the reflecting pools. We had lunch there before the Museum”  
Scully simply nodded and smiled at Mulder. Melissa continued talking but scully mind was wondering. On one level she knew Mulder would drop everything for her. But this was a whole new side of him. I mean it was still Mulder of course. And she still loved him. She had never stopped loving him. Seeing him with Melissa was almost to much. Her chest would get tight and the love her felt was almost overpowering. And then to see Melissa look at him. She can only guess it’s how she looked at her own father. She had told Melissa about Mulder since she had found out she was pregnant. She never hid who her father was. She knew one day Melissa would meet him. She was almost surprised Mulder never came pounding on her door. When she had put down Mulder as the father on the birth certificate, she thought for sure he would find out somehow. But he never did. He truly did not seem mad about everything. He seemed continent to live in the now. He seemed at peace. She knew this rekindling of a relationship would not be smooth sailing but she also knew she needed to try.   
“Mommy did you hear me”  
“I am sorry baby what did you say?” Mulder looked at her with concern and she just smiled at him  
“I said can my new friend Aubrey come over when you get home? Daddy said we should wait till you get home?”  
“Ummm….” Scully looked confused at Mulder. He looked at her with equal confusing realizing she really had not been paying attention to Melissa talking. He was wondering where she had strayed to. Just then the nurse came in.  
“Dana and Fox, I have Miss Martha one of our helpers here to take Melissa to play. And we will be taking you up to the conference room to go over your discharge instructions.”  
“Melissa we will talk about your new friend later ok?”  
“Ok mommy”  
2 ½ hours later Mulders head was spinning. They had gone over so much information. He hoped Scully understood more than he did. He had a calendar of appointments in his hand, wound care sheets and who knew what else. He really wished Maggie was here. She would be able to help. But she wasn’t. It was on him and he was not going to screw this up. 

“Mulder are you ok”  
Melissa was still in the kid’s room. The nurse has said they still had an hour left of the movie toy story and Melissa was enjoying herself. They had decided to leave her and Mulder would get her after the movie.   
“I should be asking you that Scully”  
“I am good. I feel good and I really just want to get out of here.”  
“Soon.” Mulder smiled at her. He was mentally exhausted but he was also very excited. He could not wait for tomorrow. “Hey Scully earlier where did you go when Melissa was talking”  
“Oh that. Umm, well I was thinking about you. And how you keep surprising me. I was thinking how I never stopped loving you Mulder. And despite everything, I am so happy we are here now with each other.”

“Me too Scully, me too”

“Oh, who is the Aubrey girl? Where did Melissa even meet her”  
“Oh that. Well, I wanted to wait till you got home. I found her a preschool.”  
“You did what?” Scully was annoyed. I mean she was happy he was involved but this was her daughter, well their daughter. But she had always made these decisions. Well of course you did Dana you only kept him from her, he wasn’t there to make them with you. “Sorry I snapped Mulder. Umm what do you mean you found her a school”  
“Well I figured if you guys were going be here for a while, I mean she probably could use some friends and I didn’t want her schooling to fall behind…”  
“Mulder….”  
“Scully, I put a lot of thought into it. And right now, she was just doing the moms day out thing. She went yesterday and she is scheduled for tomorrow so that I could help you get settled. Sister Joey said she could start preschool as soon as you had a chance to look over the info or take a tour if you felt up to it…”  
“Sister Joey…”  
“I mean if you don’t like it Scully its fine, we can do something else. Just don’t be too upset. I mean I checked it all out. The gunmen checked it out. Sister Joey is actually the niece of Skinner. Can you believe that.”  
“Mulder slow down and take a breath” She looked at him and he saw the smile and love in her eyes. He as thinking maybe he was not in as much trouble as he feared. “Mulder I am not mad. What school?”  
“St Paul the thirds on Marshall. They have a great school and go through 12th grade.”  
“Wow, I know Mulder. It’s a beautiful church and like the top school in DC. Do I even want to know how you got her in this late or what it must cost?”  
“Well Skinner and her recommendations from her last school I think are what got her in. Well my charming personality must have helped too.” Mulder chuckled.  
“Of course. You called her school?”  
“Well yea, I mean I was pleasantly surprised to find I was down as her dad, and for contact info”  
“Yea I mean if we ever needed you, I didn’t want you to have any issues.”  
“Thank you Scully.”  
“So, you willingly enrolled your daughter in catholic school?” Scully cocked her famous eyebrow at Mulder  
“Well it was what you would want. And the school is really good. Plus, they make fresh cookies daily”  
“Well I mean if they make fresh cookies. “  
“So, is it ok?”  
“Yea its perfect. Any other secrets you want to tell me about?”  
“Not today…”  
Scully laughed.  
Far too soon for Scully liking the hour was up and Mulder and Melissa were on their way home. One more night and they would be together. Where they were going, she had no idea. But after the preschool revelation she was not so worried anymore. She had told Mulder to go ahead and get her set up to start next week. She did not need to see the school she trusted him. She knew the school’s reputation. A few years ago, she had almost had the nerve up to move back to DC. She had looked around at schools and daycares. She had looked at SP3, but it was way out of her budget. She knew Mulder had money but she did not know just how much. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know how much. She told Mulder that Melissa had been going 3 days a week to preschool and the other 2 to daycare. That had mainly been due to cost. Mulder said they could do 5 day a week preschool. They decided to try it especially with all the therapy scully would be doing. It would give Mulder the time to drive her and such. If it was too much for Melissa they could always change it. Scullys thoughts kept running as she drifted off to sleep.

When Mulder was leaving the hospital, he got a call from Amy that they were done and would be clearing out of the place. Mulder thanked her and promised to be in touch about further work. Mulder decided now was as good of time as any. He swung back to his apartment and told Melissa they were going on an adventure. Melissa seemed confused but packed some of her books and toys and Mulder packed them each a suitcase of clothing. He knew the movers could get the rest of it tomorrow. They were back in the car in 30 minutes.


	13. 13

Pulling up in front of the house Mulder hit the garage opener button and pulled in. The garage was big enough for 2 cars and figured once Scully could drive again, they would look for a new car for her. 

“Daddy where are we” Melissa was looking around confused.   
“We are home.”  
“What daddy this isnt your apartment”  
“Nope come on kid lets go look around”

Mulder got Melissa out and grabbed the bags before heading inside.   
“Melissa this is the house where we are going to live when you mom comes home.”  
“Daddy” Melissa said jumping up and down “are we going to live here forever.”  
“I can’t promise you that but I want to.”  
Mulder took her upstairs and showed Mel her new bedroom. Melissa was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Mulder put her clothes away as well as his. He was glad that Amy had the fourth sight to stock the house with towels and such. Mulder had not thought about any of that in his own excitement to get to the house. Mulder left Mel to put her toys away and explore some of the new ones Amy had picked up.  
He went downstairs and looked at the new oven, deciding maybe it would be better to figure it out another time he called Giovanni’s and ordered himself the Seafood scampi and Melissa the spaghetti with meat sauce. Mulder sat down and turned the TV on to the news. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Mulder went and pulled it open. An older woman was standing there with a casserole and pie in hand.  
“Hello Mr. Mulder I am Mary Miller from next door.”  
“Hello Mrs. Miller and just Mulder is fine. Here let me take that and please come in.” Mulder showed her in and to the kitchen table. “Would you like some ice tea or coffee?”  
“Oh, tea would be great dear. I just wanted to bring over my broccoli and chicken casserole and an apple pie to welcome you. I got your lovely basket and saw all the work going on. The house looks lovely. You have little ones?”  
“Yes, I have a daughter Melissa she is playing in her room. I want to apologize for all the work. I hope it did not bother you too much.”  
“Oh, it was all very exciting. We do not get much excitement around here.”  
“Well that is good to hear. We had some big life changes recently. Melissa and her mom were in a bad accident. Luckily Melissa was ok but her mom has been in the hospital the past few weeks and is coming home tomorrow. That was the spur for our move here.”  
“Oh, that is just so sad. Well if you need anything please let me know. I use to run a child care center but now I just look after my grandkids.”  
“Well that is great to hear. We are really looking forward to living in this area. Melissa is enrolled at the Catholic School down the street.”  
“That is a wonderful school. Very nice community. I think you will be very happy here”  
A knock at the door signaled dinner arriving.  
“That must be our dinner. I love to cook but that new stove over there was a little much for me to deal with tonight.” Mulder said laughing.  
“Well I will let you go and get settled. Welcome to the neighborhood.”  
“Thank you so much Mrs. Miller”  
“Please call me Mary”  
“Mary we will be seeing you around I am sure.”

After Mary left Mulder took dinner in and got down plates and cups. Once it was all set up, he called Melissa down.  
“Hey short stuff how’s the new room?”  
Melissa tossed her arms around Mulder and squeezed right. “I love it so much daddy! Thank you!”  
“Oh, baby you don’t have to thank me. This is for all of us. Come on let’s eat”

After dinner Mulder had Melissa bring him dishes while he washed and loaded the dishwasher. He figured it would be good for her to help some. She told him while they worked that she used to help her grandma in the kitchen.   
“Grandma would let me put dishes up and we would cook together. She let me stir and add the eggs.”  
Melissa was giggling while talking and Mulder smiled. This was the right move he just knew it.  
“Did you like helping Grandma in the kitchen?”  
“I did I even had a special apron to wear.”  
Mulder made a note to find the apron at Maggie’s and also to remember to included Melissa more in cooking dinner. Once the cleaning was done Mulder saw the had enough time to go play outside before bath and bedtime.  
“Hey Melissa get your shoes on and let’s go take a look outback.” Mulder undid the locks on the sliding door. They were high up so that Melissa could not just open it up. Most of the doors were done in a similar fashion. The gunmen were really on it.   
When Melissa ran outside, she squealed. “Daddy we have our own park!”  
Mulder laughed, pleased she liked it. “Go play I will be right over here.” Mulder sent a quick text to Amy telling her what an amazing job she had done. Mulder had brought out some journals he had been meaning to catch up on but really just wanted to call Scully.   
“Hi Mulder” A giant smile spread across Mulders face and he knew he had it bad  
“Scully how did you know it was me?”  
“Well you always call about this time. You have had dinner and its pre bath time. You have a new routine”  
“Well I guess you know me pretty well”  
“I do, but I want to know you better”  
“Are you coming on to me Scully?”  
“Yea I am”  
“Good.”   
In the background Scully could hear Melissa yell Daddy look at me and she and she smiled.  
“What are you guys doing?”  
“Melissa is playing on the jungle gym and I am talking to you”  
“You guys went to the park? It’s a little far from your place isnt it?”  
“This one isnt to far Scully. Plus, you know exercise, work the energy off, all that stuff”  
“OK Mulder. Can I talk to her real quick?”  
“Hey Melissa your mom is on the phone”  
Melissa ran over and grabbed the phone. Mulder knew she could blow the surprise but he hoped she wouldn’t  
“Mommy! You come home tomorrow!”  
“I do baby. I will see you after school. Do you like your new school?”  
“Yes, it’s so much fun and I made my friend Aubrey. And Miss Jenny is nice. And they make cookies”  
“Slow done Mel. That all sounds really fun. I just wanted to tell you good night and I will see you tomorrow. “  
“Ok mommy I love you!”  
“I love you too”  
“Here daddy” and with that she ran off  
“I guess the park is way more exciting.”  
“She is just a little excited tonight. With you coming home and all. I am too”  
“Me too Mulder. You know we never lived together. If this is all too much too soon.”  
“Not at all Scully. I am ready for this. I want this.”  
“Good me too. “  
“Wow we agree.” Both chuckled “So I am dropping Melissa off at 9 and then I will be by to finally spring you.”  
“I can’t wait.”  
“Sleep good Scully I love you.”  
“Love you too Mulder.”  
Mulder leaned back in his chair and watched Melissa running around the yard. The Nightlights started to come on and Mulder looked at his watch. “Hey short stuff bath time.”  
“Ok”

The new bathtub was way better than his for giving Melissa a bath. His back was thankful for that. He got her out and wrapped her in a new fluffy towel and headed to her bedroom. Jammies on and tucked into bed. Mulder looked down at his little girl.  
“So, Melissa my room is just down the hall ok. If you get scared you come get me, or yell for me ok. Do you want you space light on?”  
“Yes please. And I will be ok. I love my new room”  
“Ok sweetie.” Mulder read her a story and tucked her in. He pulled the door to but not closed. He went down to his own room and started the shower. He decided to try out the steam setting. He got in and leaned against the wall. He couldn’t wait to get Scully into this shower with him. Leaning against the wall he thought about the last time that he was in a shower with Scully. It was maybe a week or so before she left. She had not been feeling well, which he guessed now he knew why. She had woken up sick. He had started a shower for her and when he went to leave, she stopped him. As Mulder thought about her wrapping her legs around him, he moved his hand down to stroke himself. He could almost feel her legs around him, the water cascading over them, her nails gripping his shoulder as he pushed her against the wall. His cock sliding in and out of her warmth. Mulder was so hard; he was stroking himself over and over again. He heard her voice in his head, “Mulder don’t stop. Mulder I’m going to come.” And in his mind, he felt her coming. And then he was coming. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his new shower, in the new house he would bring her home to tomorrow. He finished showering and slipped on some sweatpants and an old FBI tee. He looked around the room. Scully stuff was divided between the two rooms. He wondered how long he would be able to keep sleeping up here with her downstairs. He had rented the queen size adjustable hospital style bed. He wanted room just in case.   
Mulder headed downstairs and got a glass of water. He realized he must be getting use to this new life because for one of the first times since Melissa came into his life, he was not ready to collapse as soon as she went to bed. He wanted to talk more with Scully but knew she needed rest. So instead, he turned the TV on and found an old movie channel. He woke up to being poked in the arm. His eyes adjusting to the darkness he saw Melissa and saw that the clock said it was about 3am.   
“Hey sweetie are you ok?”  
“I was thirsty”  
“Ok come on let’s get you a drink and back to bed ok”  
“Why were you sleeping on the couch”  
“I just feel asleep watching a movie. Thank you for waking me so I can go to bed”  
Mulder picked Melissa up and carried her to the kitchen. He gave her a little water to drink and then carried her up the stairs. Mulder loved the feeling of carrying her and her little head resting on his shoulders. By the time he got her upstairs she was almost back asleep. He laid her in bed and covered her up. Making sure she was ok he made his way to his bedroom and climbed in. He was soon asleep himself.


	14. 14

At 7 am the alarm went off. Mulder quickly showered and dressed and head down stairs. He pulled out eggs and toast. Putting his fears of the new gas stove out of his mind he heated a pan and scrambled the eggs. He decided the new oven was very nice. Just as he was dishing the plate up a yawning Melissa came down .   
“Hey Kid, eat up. You want some fruit?”  
Melissa nodded and started to eat her egg and toast with peanut butter as Mulder placed some strawberries on her plate. He sits down to eat himself. The rest of the morning passes quickly and at 830 they are walking to the school. They pass Mary’s house and she is watering her flowers. Mulder waves to her. They get to the school and Mulder checks her in. A quick hug and a kiss and she is off. Mulder goes into the main office just to make sure the paperwork has the new address. He also signs off on her starting 5 day a week preschool on Monday.   
“Mr. Mulder,” the front office secretary says “does Melissa have the uniform items that are needed?”  
“Umm Uniform”  
The secretary smiles at him “Its ok we sell it all in house. Here are the items we offer and some lists as to what we find students need. Luckily all items can carry over into kindergarten as well. “

“Ok that’s good. Umm so let’s do that 3rd package for now and if we need anything else, we can stop in.”   
“Great.” About 15 minutes later the secretary comes back with the items. She lets Mulder know his account will be charged. After that Mulder is off to get Scully.

The hospital moves pretty quickly. Most of the paperwork was already done when he got there. Mulder carries Scully stuff downstairs and loads it into the car.   
Mulder is happy to hear that Scully is getting pretty use to the crutches. He has rented a wheelchair to have just in case. Scully is in a much smaller cast. Mainly just around her ankle and calve. Her arm is heeled for the most part. All that is really left is the second ankle surgery that will be in a few weeks.   
After a few trips and a few more signed papers Scully is sitting in the passenger seat and Mulder is in the driver seat. Scully smiles seeing the car seat in the back, a pink blanket and some toys scattered around.  
“What is it Scully?”  
“Just looking at how things have changed.” She says with a tip of her head back  
“Oh, yea she is a little messy Scully. What is with that?”  
“That’s a Mulder trait I think”  
“You are probably right Scully.”  
“So, Mulder are we just going to sit in this parking lot or can we get going?”  
“So, Scully before we go I just need to say something. I don’t want you to feel to overwhelmed. I mean this is a lot for both of us. I am sure we both are feeling a lot. And I know we were never ones for talking, I would like that to change though. I want to try. And if that means we live together great, if you want to date or something and live apart that’s great to. I just know I don’t want to lose you again. And I also know I can’t lose Melissa.”  
Mulder finally looks up from his hands at Scully who has tears streaming down her face.   
“Scully, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Scully places her hand up to stop him from talking.  
“First off Mulder Date. Really? After all these years.” Mulder just shrugs at her. “Second I also want this to work. I mean you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I know you don’t believe it and we arent going there for the 100th time. Just trust me you were, you are. And your right I am overwhelmed by so much right now. But I have also seen in the past 2 weeks how life can change. For the good and the bad. I want more good. I want to tell the people in my life I love them. I want to be happy. Melissa has been the brightest light in my life the past 4 years. But I haven’t been truly happy. You were missing from the picture. And now I question why I was so scared. But I can’t change the past. I can only go towards the future. And I want you in that future with me. I also want you to stop worrying. I would never take Melissa from you. Hell, I think she prefers you over me anyway. If I even tried, she would just run away to you. But in all seriousness even if we did live apart, and right now that is not something I ever want to happen, you would still be in her life 100% all the way.”  
They were looking at each other both crying, Mulder was kissing her face. 

“And I agree Mulder we are going to have to talk more. Like about where we are going to live and also why there is a bag of clothing for, I am assuming Melissa in your backseat. She really has enough.”  
“Well as far as the clothes that is her school uniform for preschool.”  
“Really in preschool, so early? Ok”  
“And as far as where we are going to live, I am ready to go if you are.”  
“Lead the way G-Man”


	15. 15

Mulder held Scully hand as they drove toward the house. She looked confused as the weaved through the different streets but she did not say a word. Mulder kept stealing glances and smiling. Finally, he turned down the street and Scully spoke up.  
“Mulder seriously where are we going?”  
“Isnt it beautiful and peaceful here?”  
“Yes, Mulder its lovely but….”  
Mulder then pulled in a driveway and pressed the button opening the garage  
“Mulder whose house is this?”  
“It’s ours, well mine but also yours if you want it”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Scully come on let’s go inside, we can talk more. Have some lunch.”  
Mulder helped a silent Scully out of the car. She was doing really well on her crutches. Mulder grabbed some of the bags and figured he could get the rest when she settled down to rest.   
“So, Scully do you want to sit at the table, couch, lay down?”  
Scully was just staring at the open living room looking around  
“Mulder you bought a house? When?”  
“Umm signed the papers last week”  
“You just bought a house last week?”  
“Scully please let’s sit down are you hungry?”  
Scully moved to the couch and sat down with some help from Mulder  
“Mulder, I don’t understand.”  
“Look Scully the apartment was not big enough. I needed room for Melissa even if you weren’t here. But when I knew you were going to come home with me, I knew for sure we needed the room. This is an old CIA safe house, was never used though. Thick walls, storm windows, security system. It’s the best. Its walkable to Melissa school. It’s also walkable to 2 different hospitals, I mean if you wanted to stay here when you went back to work. It’s also walkable to the University, where I have been offered a teaching job starting in the fall.”  
“Mulder….”  
“Just hear me out. There is a basement laundry room, office, bathroom. This level has an office with a bath but right now it’s a bedroom for you, so you can avoid the stairs for now. Living room, kitchen. Out back is a big deck, play equipment. It was actually the “park” we were at last night. We stayed here. Upstairs is the master, Melissa room, bathroom, and 3 other rooms that are empty right now. There is also a hallway laundry.”  
“I just can’t believe this. I mean…”  
“Do you hate it. I mean we can always move to someplace else….”  
“Mulder….”  
“If you hate it… I just want you to be… “  
“Mulder shut up”  
Scully grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her. She was kissing him. It was passionate and filled with love. Mulder had his hands in her hair. It was a kiss filled with so much meaning. Scully pulled back and placed a hand on his chest.  
“Wow” Mulder said  
“Mulder if you can’t tell from that I will spell it out for you. I love it. I love this house; I love that you did all of this and I love you. I would love to get the full tour but that might need to wait till tomorrow. “  
Scully yawned. “Hey let’s get you down to rest. The nice lady next door brought a casserole over we can have for dinner. Although my cooking skills are getting better. The uber Scully even helps with dishes. She is kind of a keeper I think.” Scully laughed as the moved toward what for now was her room. 

When Scully walked in, she stood with awe. It was beautiful and calming. The art work, the colors, her books were even on the night stand. “How Mulder?” She said pointing to them.  
“Oh, when we went to your house I brought them with me. Seemed like you were in the middle of them. I also brought some of your clothes here. Some are down here but most are upstairs. The shower was extended in here and has a bench so hopefully that will help.” Scully leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her. “Also, the bed is hospital style, so you can adjust it.”  
“It’s a big hospital bed Mulder” she said with an eye raise  
“Well, you know they had a queen I could rent and…”  
“Mulder want to take a nap with me.”  
“Yes, Scully I do.”  
“Just sleep for now.”  
“I just want to hold you Scully”  
Mulder helped Scully into bed. Then he walked around to the other side and climbed in.   
“Damn Mulder these are some comfortable sheets”  
“Yea I can’t take credit for that I hired someone”  
“Who did you get to do all of this on such short notice. “  
“Do you remember Amy?”  
“Amy Fowley?”  
“Yea she runs one of the top firms in the area.”  
“She does really nice work. I will have to send her a note.”  
Scully laid her head on Mulders chest and was out. Mulder himself was not really sleepy. He was just enjoying laying her with Scully. He had set an alarm for 3 just in case and was surprised when it was going off. “Mulder turn it off” Scully whined next to him and moved so more of her body was holding him down and he smiled.   
“Scully, I have to get up and get the offspring.”  
“Oh, shit Sorry.”  
“It’s ok. Do you want to go and sit outside while I go and get her?”  
“Yea that sounds nice can you help me?”  
“I can do that.” Mulder went around and scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the door.  
“Mulder I can walk, sort of”  
“Not right now you can’t. “  
Mulder finagled the sliding door open while still holding Scully in his arms. They walked outside and Mulder gently placed her on the lounge chair on the deck.  
“Mulder its lovely out here. It’s like a kids dream also. I mean one day you are going to have to tell me how you can afforded all this.”  
“Well, my parents had money and 5 homes between them. I did keep the beach house; I went there actually after you left to do some thinking. I had it remodeled last year, mainly for Air B&B rentals but now I think I would rather it just be for us. The other 4 homes all sold for well over a million each. Dad also had some classic cars that sold well at auction. Money isnt an issue Scully. I mean if you didn’t want to go back to work you wouldn’t have to.”  
“Wow. OK. That is a lot to think about. I mean I knew on one level but wow.”  
“Maybe after your surgery we can go spend a month at the beach place. The weather will be nice. I took a leave.”  
“That could be a good idea. At some point I need to figure my house out. I am paying a mortgage on it and there is also moms house.”  
“We have time and luckily we have Charlie who can also help.”  
“That is true.”  
“OK Scully I have to run but we will be back soon. You need anything before I go.”  
“Nope I am good. Thank you, Mulder.”  
Mulder walked back through the house and she heard the front door open and close. She looked around at the yard. There was a jungle gym and a pink play house. It was all a dream. She couldn’t believe where they were at. Parents. I mean she knew she was a mom she had been living as a mom for 4 years now. 4 years she would not change. But now he was here and she was a parent. Sharing it with someone else. The money thing took her by surprise. She knew Mulder came from money, she knew he could afford Armani suits while most agents bought from Men’s Wearhouse. She just never realized how much money. She did appreciate that he was not living like a millionaire. This house was very nice and way more then she could afford, as was the school Melissa was in. But it wasn’t a mansion and she was glad for that. It was still a family home. She also wondered about the extra bedrooms. What did he want those to be? One could be a play room and maybe a guest room for when Charlie was in town. But that still left an empty room. She had always longed for Melissa to have a brother or sister. Did he want the same thing? “Dana slow down you only just walked into this house.” She signed and laid back enjoying the sun on her body as she waited for her family to come home.

About 30 minutes later she heard the soft click of the door and the hushed voices of a Melissa trying to be silent and a Mulder encouraging her on. She smiled and closed her eyes. Soon the screen to the sliding door pushed open and she felt two little hands on her face.   
“Surprise Mommy!”  
“Oh, Melissa you are the best surprise ever!”  
“I am sure she was” said Mulder knowing that he could imagine how shocked Scully had been. A baby had not really been in their thoughts back then. But they weren’t careful either.   
“You would be right Mulder.”  
“Mommy I missed you. Do you like the big surprise Daddy got!”  
“You mean the house Melissa I do very much.”  
“Are we going to live here forever Mommy. I love living with Daddy. And I have the best room. Come see my room.”  
Mulder spoke up then “Hey Melissa why don’t you play out here with Mommy and I will go get dinner ready. Maybe after dinner we can find a way for mommy to see your room ok?”  
“That sounds good to me baby. I want to see if you can go on that big slide.”  
“I can do it!” Melissa yelled as she ran off  
“Seriously Scully where does the energy come from. She was at school all day! Do they pump them full of sugar before they send them home?”  
“Mulder, she is 4 well 4 ½, its what they do. Enjoy the fact that she likes us. In a few years she will be slamming doors and saying we never are nice to her”  
“Nope Scully not going to happen. She will be different. And come on we are cool. Right?”  
“Keep telling yourself that old man”  
“Oooh Old man huh? How about later we see just how old I am.”  
Mulder leaned in and kissed Scully letting his hand slide down to rub her breasts over her shirt  
“Oh Mulder…mmmm..You should really go and start dinner.”  
“Yea I should” he said sucking the side of her neck  
“Mommy watch me!”  
“Watching honey” Scully said pushing Mulder back a little she smiled at him and said “Birth control”  
Mulder laughed “but so many couples have more than one, how does that work?”  
They both laughed and Mulder went into do dinner.

45 minutes later he came out and told Melissa to go and wash up. He picked Scully up and carried her back into the house. Something Melissa found very amusing as she laid on the ground laughing. 

Once seated at the table Scully looked around. Salad, bread, a casserole. “Mulder I am impressed”  
“Mommy daddy is a really good cook.”  
“Really Melissa better than me?”  
“Yes mommy.” She said matter a factly making both her parents laugh.  
“Well Scully I can’t take much credit here. The casserole is from Mary next door. A welcome gift. She also made an apple pie. “  
“Well, it all looks very good.” Scully looked towards the kitchen and for the first time saw the size and the appliances.  
“Mulder are those Eurostar appliances?”  
“I really don’t know. I just told Amy to get whatever made home cooks drool. So, she decked it out.”  
“Oh my god! I mean that is so sex…I mean they are very pretty Mulder. Very pretty.”  
Scully tossed him a look that Mulder had seen before. It was her I want to devour you whole look. He looked back at her and really just wanted to toss her on the table and fuck her till she couldn’t walk anymore. At the same time Melissa started telling them about the field trip the whole school was going to the zoo next week breaking the moment which was probably a good thing. 

Dinner flew by and Scully watched from the couch as Melissa helped Mulder with the dishes. Her heart melted watching them together. It was what she dreamed about. When they were done, he whispered something to her Melissa and she ran upstairs. 

“So, I was thinking. I could carry you upstairs Scully. You can look around a little and I will get the layers of dirt off the kid, then we can put her to bed and then maybe I can help you get clean?” Mulder wiggled his eyebrows at her   
She laughed a little “Mulder the first part sounds great. The second I am not sure I can stand in the shower that long.”  
“Well, we will figure something out. There is a set of crutches at the top of the stairs. Come on let me carry you up.”  
A few minutes later they were in front of a closed door.  
Mulder whispered “I told her we would knock” Scully shoot him a look but lifted her fist to knock.   
The door opened and Melissa peaked around it  
“You’re here! Mommy come see my room”  
The door opened and Scully gasped it was perfect. It was what she had tried to do in the other house. But her heart was never fully in it. She had wanted the baby’s room to be Mulder. But she was so heartbroken it never fully got done. Melissa had loved it anyway and refused to ever let her change it.   
“Melissa it’s so cool. Do you love it!”  
Scully was hugging her little girl while balancing on one crutch.   
“I do Mommy. The nice lady fixed it just like I would have wanted it.”  
“Oh you mean Amy, yes she did a really good job didn’t she. I thank maybe your daddy helped her with some of it”  
Mulder just shrugged. “Ok ladies why don’t the little bit and I go do bath time and Mommy can look around more. Then we can have story time all together.”  
“Yea!”  
Melissa ran to the bathroom and Mulder gave Scully a quick kiss.   
Scully ran her hand along Melissa new bed and looked at all the little touches. Stars on the ceiling, a little tractor beam lamp of a cow going up into a UFO. Scully smiled and laughed. God this room was so Melissa but also so Mulder. She shook her head knowing she would be out numbered for sure and knowing she would love every minute of it. She listened to Melissa laughing in the tub as she went down the hallway. She passed the empty rooms, there were some boxes in them. Looked like most of Mulders apartment was boxed in one of the rooms. She wondered where the leather couch was and made a note to ask Mulder. She loved that couch. She looked at the hallway laundry and smiled. That would make life a lot easier having it up the second floor. She made her way to a closed door at the end of the hall and guessed it must be the master. Scully opened the door and made her way up the three small steps to a large opened room. The room faced towards the river and you could see it from the windows. She moved closer and noticed that there was a small balcony, nice place to sit and have coffee in the morning or wine before bed. The room was soft. That was the best way to describe it. Light pinks and purples. It was her. She really felt like she had walked into a magazine photo spread of all her wishes for a relaxing room. There were two large wing back reading chairs in front of a small fireplace. Twinkle lights on the mantel. She took note of the large walk-in closet and saw her clothes hanging with Mulders. Rounding the corner to the master bath she gasped. There was a shower similar to the room downstairs but larger, she had a few ideas of what could happen in that shower. There was also a giant clawfoot tub. Much bigger than her apartment in DC. They had crammed in nicely to hers but this one was for sure built for 2. It also had jets. Mulder really had thought of everything. Making her way back towards the main door she stopped when she noticed another door to her left. She opened it and smiled. It led to a short hallway that opened to a small sitting area and then into a bigger room. It was a nursery. She was suddenly overcome with emotion. It was then that she felt two arms encircle her. 

“So, what do you think Scully?”  
“I think that I wish I was not in this cast and could climb into that tub”  
Mulder laughed “Yea I thought that might check a couple of boxes on your dream bathroom list.”  
“It certainly does. Ummm so this room is nice, nice that it connects. I don’t think it would be a good guest room though.”  
“No, it wouldn’t. I like Charlie and all but this would be a little much. I mean it could be nice for something else though. Something that we can talk about later.” He leaned in a kissed her.   
Scully whispered back to him “Yes it would be nice.” She deepened the kiss, letting her crutches fall as she wrapped her arms around Mulder.   
“Mommy! Daddy! I am ready!”  
They pulled apart smiling  
“She was getting her jammies on.”  
Scully nodded. Mulder leaned down and grabbed her crutches and handed them back to her.   
“Oh Mulder…”  
“Yea Scully.”  
“I really like our room; I really can’t wait to move in here.”  
“Me too Scully.”  
“Hey Mulder?”  
“Yea”  
“Until then do you think you can move downstairs? We can maybe pick up a baby monitor for Melissa.”  
Mulder smiled “Hey Scully…” He said walking over to the nightstand by the bed “Already thought of that.” He said picking up one and showing her.   
“Mommy! Daddy!”  
“We are coming Melissa” Scully said “So that is a yes Mulder?”  
“Oh, that is definitely a yes Scully”  
“Good”  
Bedtime went fairly quick. Melissa was pretty excited from all the events of the day. Scully read her a story and they both leaned in for kisses. Her nightlight was turned on and the door left cracked. Mulder then carried Scully downstairs and placed her on the couch. He went a started the tea kettle and ran back upstairs. Scully head the washer start and shook her head. When he came back down, he had the baby monitor with him.   
“Forgot to move it around.”  
“Laundry?”  
“Oh, yea towels. Kid makes a mess in there.”  
The kettle whistled and he moved into the kitchen. Scully watched the grace with which he moved around. He was soon back and handed her a cup of tea.   
“Thanks Mulder.”  
Mulder sat down next to her placing an arm around her shoulders. Scully sighed and leaned back.   
“You ok Scully?”  
“Yea just tired. Compared to my current daily life this was a big day.”  
“Yea I guess it was”  
“But I am very happy to be here.”  
“That is a mutual feeling”  
“Mulder, I was thinking that maybe Saturday Charlie and his family could come over.”  
“Sure, if you don’t think it’s too soon. I could grill.”  
“Yea, it’s just that we need to plan the service. I am doing better, I mean it will be a while till I am walking again but the next surgery isn’t serious, it’s just removing the pins and checking the alignment. “  
“And that’s next Wednesday, right?”  
“Yea just outpatient. I have to there at 6am but should be home by evening. We might want to see about a sitter.”  
“Well Byers did a good job the last time, can check with him or see if the school has a recommendation.”  
“Thank you, Mulder. For everything. You became an overnight dad, and you are the best dad I could ever imagine. You have taken care of Melissa, and me and even Charlie.”  
Mulder took their mugs and placed them on the table. He wrapped his arms around Scully.   
“Scully this has all been my pleasure. I wouldn’t change anything I have done. What do you say we go to bed?”  
“Oh, can you help me shower first? I just feel like I still smell like the hospital”  
Mulder wiggled his eyebrows at her “Of course”  
Once in the bedroom Mulder asked “So how do you want to do this Scully?”  
“Umm well I need my toiletries and a change of clothes”  
Mulder grabbed her suitcase and unpacked her soap, and shampoo and such and placed it all in the bathroom. He then opened the small closet in the room and pulled out some lounge pants and a tank top. He held it up to her.  
“Mulder did you leave any clothes at my house?”  
“I did Scully, you have a lot of clothes you realize that don’t you. Does this work? I have some of those shower bags the hospital sent home for you cast as well.”  
“Ok. So, Umm I am just going to go and shower”  
“Do you need help. I mean I know it’s been all about the sponge bath. There is a bench in the shower which should help.”  
“I think I have this.”  
“Ok I will just be here watching TV.”  
Scully made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. She balanced on one foot and got her clothing off, tossing it in the hamper that was in the bathroom. She moved into the shower and sat on the bench and pulled the plastic bag over her cast. She couldn’t wait to be out of it. Once she felt it was secure, she turned the shower on. She looked at the control panel and decided now was not the time to try and experiment with the settings. Sitting on the bench the water was hitting her body pretty good. She soaped up as best she could and let the water rinse her clean. She really wanted to wash her hair but was having trouble trying to balance and do it. She cursed under her breath. She knew she had two options. First just give up and call it a night the other being call Mulder and get him to help. It’s not like he had never seen her naked. Well, he hadn’t since Melissa was born. She was a little softer, not keeping up with an FBI routine and having a baby would do that. She had a few stretch marks that had mostly faded. She was also hairy. She didn’t exactly keep up with grooming anymore and being in the hospital…. Her legs were hairy, her armpits were hairy and her bush was out of control. Shit. She must have been contemplating this longer than she thought because she heard Mulder call her name.   
“Scully you ok?”  
“Umm yea Mulder I’m just trying to….”  
The door cracked a little “Sorry Scully I couldn’t hear you. Everything ok?”  
“Yea I just can’t wash my hair. Its fine though I will figure it out later.”  
“I can help Scully”  
“Mulder I…”  
“Scully, I have seen you naked before. And I will be on my best behavior scouts honor”  
Scully Chuckled “You haven’t seen me naked in a while and things have changed”  
“What did you develop scales or a third boob?”  
“No but….”  
“Scully come on let me help you”  
Scully let a breath out and said “fine”  
“Umm are you ok if I take my clothes off”  
“Yea Mulder its fine”  
Mulder stripped quickly and eased his way into the shower with her. Scully was sitting on the bench and when Mulder saw her, he smiled “God your beautiful”  
“Mulder thank you but I am not toned, I have stretch marks and I am hairy”  
“Your gorgeous”  
Mulder brought his hand up to caress her face. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. His hand caressed down the side of her breast, when he reached her stomach, he ran his fingers over the scar where she had been shot, a time when he had almost lost her, he also caressed the faint lines which he guessed where the stretch marks she was referring to. He felt her shiver under the warm water. He knew his body was reaching to him but he also knew he was powerless to stop it. He glanced down at her pubic region. He did notice it was a fuller bush then it had been when they were together before. He actually found it erotic. He glanced her body over again and then he reached to help her stand. He turned her so that she was under the stream of water. He held her waist while she tipped her head under the water. When her hair was wet, he moved to help her sit again while he washed her hair, massaging her scalp while doing so. He heard Scully moan. He ignored they feelings that stirred. Now was not the time. He guided her back under the water and washed the soap out. Once he was done, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and helped her towel off and dress. He then quickly dressed himself and helped Scully get in bed. 

“Thank you, Mulder. I wish I could thank you properly” Scully said glancing down at his noticeable hard on.  
“It’s ok Scully. Ignore that. It will go away.”   
Mulder walked around the bed and climbed in on the other side. He made sure the monitor was on and then turned to wrap his arms around her.   
“Goodnight Scully. I love you.” Mulder didn’t get a response and he noticed she was already asleep. He kissed her temple and quickly followed her into sleep. 

The next morning Mulder woke around 6. He had not slept so good in years. He knew it was being back with Scully. He always slept better with her. He smiled seeing Scully curled next to him. He brushed her hair out of her face and eased himself out of the bed. He knew Melissa would be up by 7 and he wanted to get breakfast going.   
At 6:50 am he heard the pitter patter of little feet on the stairs. He saw a yawning Melissa clutching her doll walk into the Kitchen and sit at the table.   
“Morning sweetie”  
“Hi Daddy. Where is Mommy?”  
“I think she is still sleeping. You hungry?”  
“Yes” Mulder served her a plate with fruit salad, scrambled eggs and toast.   
“I will be right back. I am going to go and see if your mom is up”  
Mulder crept into the bedroom, “Hey sexy”  
“Mulder, you scared me”  
“Sorry I was just seeing if you wanted to come and join us for breakfast”  
Mulder walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on Scully. Scully grabbed his head and deepened it. After a few seconds Mulder pulled back “Come on Scully you must be hungry”  
“Oh, Mulder I am hungry” She said as she glancing down at his crotch.  
Mulder smiled and kissed her again “Me too. But I think for now we should start with food, breakfast. Come on.”  
Mulder helped her up and they made their way into the kitchen  
“Hi Mommy. Daddy can I have more strawberries please”  
“Good morning baby. Make sure you finish your eggs”  
Mulder moved around the kitchen getting breakfast. Then he sat at the table with his girls eating.


	16. 16

The rest of Friday and the weekend passed quickly. Mulder did some cleaning and sorted through some of the items from his apartment. Most of it was in his basement office area. Melissa played outside while Scully lounged on the Deck. Around 4 Mulder joined them outside.   
“Hey ladies. What do you say we grill tonight? Then maybe we can watch a movie before bed.”  
“Can we watch Little Mermaid?”  
“Sure sweetie. Grilling sounds great Mulder.”  
Mulder went and got all the ingredients together for the grill. He tossed together some Chicken Kabobs, grabbed some potatoes and corn. It was an easy meal he had learned to make summers home from college. His parents were not around much and this was an easy meal to fix after hanging out at the beach all day.   
Since the whole meal was able to cook on the grill, they decided to just each at the picnic table on the deck. The weather was warm. After dinner they moved into the living room and Mulder put the movie on. Melissa was asleep in less than 30 minutes. Mulder carried her up to bed and tucked her in before returning to the couch with Scully. Scully had turned the little mermaid off and some light music on. The evening had cooled off so she had also flicked the fireplace on. While she really enjoyed the smell of real fire wood, she had to admit this was pretty handy to just push and on button.   
“Hey” Mulder said as he sat back on the couch  
“She wake up?”  
“Nope she sleeps just like her mom, drool and all”  
“I do not drool Mulder”  
“It’s ok Scully, its cute”  
“So…” Scully said  
“So…” Mulder said   
“Do you miss work at all Mulder”  
“I was thinking about that today while I was sorting stuff in my office downstairs”  
“There are more rooms downstairs”  
“Yea in the basement”  
“Mulder you really put your office back in the basement?” Scully said laughing  
“It works Scully, it’s what I am use to. And yes there are more rooms down there. I took one as an office, there is also a bigger space that would make a nice media room, get a big screen or something. There is also a half bath. Could maybe make a playroom also. When you are moving better, we can take measurements and figure it out”  
“So, work Mulder…”  
“Oh yea. I was thinking about. And honestly Not really. It was never the same for me after you left. And I am not saying that to make you feel bad Scully. When you left, I realized the work was just about being with you. I know Samantha is dead. That was my reason for the work for a long time. Then it became about you and us. It was this thing we did together. I want to work eventually don’t get me wrong. I mean I love playing house and all. But I am really considering the job at the University.”  
“What would you be doing exactly”  
“It’s a program studying unexplained mental and brain phenomenon. It would combine my psychology background with the work from the xfiles. I would also teach a few classes.”  
“That sounds great Mulder. Which University?”  
“The one right here. I could walk to work, pick Melissa up from School. Regular schedule. We could do things like the zoo on the weekend. It’s what I want Scully. I would still be able to write for the lone gunmen and I am thinking about writing a book, maybe. I just feel so free right now.”  
Scully was smiling at him. “So you’re ready to slow down and get out of the car?”  
“Yea I think I am Scully. What about you?”  
“What about me Mulder?”  
“Future, past finishing physical therapy. When you are up and running where are you going to be?”

“I hope I am right here. It was a mistake to leave Mulder. I know I can’t change it. But I do regret it. It was selfish. I thought I was protecting myself, my heart and then I thought I was protecting Melissa. I thought that I was helping you by not putting road blocks in your life. But I know now that was all wrong. You deserved me to be stronger Mulder.”  
“No Scully you were right to leave. It took you leaving to get my head out of my ass. If you hadn’t left, I am not sure we would have made it, Melissa or not.”  
“Oh Mulder. I have made some decisions. I want to sell my house. I don’t plan on going back there.”  
“Ok Scully, we can get started on that. I can have some movers just bring all your stuff here and then we can sort through it. What about work?”  
“I don’t know. I always thought medicine and being a doctor was my passion. But to be honest I really missed forensics these last few years. There is part of me that would love to be back at Quantico in the lab.”  
“Then do it Scully. There is no danger in that end. You can have regular hours. Hell, I am sure you could just do part time if you wanted to. You are good at what you do.”  
“I figure I have some time though. I am using all my sick and vacation time right now. I had 4 years’ worth of it. “  
“No trips to any islands with any hot doctors uh?”  
“Ha yea the single Mom who always looked like her puppy had died? I don’t think so. Besides I was never looking. I hoped one day we would be right here”  
“And so, we are. Oh, so is Charlies coming next weekend?”  
“Yea they are going to come in on Friday evening and stay till Sunday. They are getting a room at the Radisson”  
“We could have got the guest room ready” Mulder said  
“I was not ready for them to stay here just yet. I still need some time and space.”  
“I understand that. Maybe on Saturday we can grill and see if Skinner and the guys want to come over”  
“Yea that would be nice.” Scully said and let out a big yawn.   
“Come on let’s get you to bed Scully”  
Mulder helped Scully into bed and then he went to make sure the house was locked up. He grabbed the baby monitor and moved it to his side of the bed and then climbed in. He spooned up to Scully and was out.


	17. 17

Monday was a teacher work day that gave them an extra day together. But all to soon it was Monday evening. Mulder was shocked to see the days fly by. Between Helping Scully and making sure Melissa was staying out of trouble It was usually dinner time before he felt like he really stopped. He didn’t mind though. He knew how precious and short life could be. He loves that he had his girls and that everyone was safe and happy.  
Monday Evening found them sitting outside eating. They all loved the fresh air. The DC days were mild right now. It also gave Mulder and Scully time to relax with each other while Melissa played.  
“Can you believe we have only all been here together for 5 days” Scully said lounging on the deck with a glass of wine.  
Mulder laughed “No I can’t. With how much laundry and dishes have had to be done it has to be at least 4 months.”  
They both laughed and Mulder finished his beer and sighed. Scully glanced up at him with a curious look.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way though Scully”  
Scully looked at the street lights came on. It was usually their cue that bedtime was approaching.  
“Should get Melissa into a bath. She has school tomorrow. Is her uniform ready?”  
“Yea I washed it all the other day. It’s pretty basic clothes nothing fancy.”  
“Mulder I really want to come with you to drop her off but I am not sure if I could make the walk”  
“Well, we can always drive, or I can push you in the wheelchair I rented.” Mulder wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Melissa bath time”  
“Mulder I am not sure I want you pushing me around the neighborhood”  
“Scully it will be good practice for when we are old and grey and the kid abandons us in a nursing home”  
“Mulder, we can just drive.”  
“Where are we going Mommy”  
“I want to come with you guys to drop you at school tomorrow. But we will have to drive.”  
“But mommy we have so much fun walking to school and playing I Spy”  
“Melissa Mommy can’t walk that far right now” Mulder said  
“Daddy can’t you pull her in the wagon like when we went to the park the one-time”  
Mulder and Scully laughed “Maybe daddy can push me in the wheelchair”  
“Yea, then mommy can play I spy with us, right daddy.”  
“Sure kid.”  
Mulder and Scully looked a each other smiling. She could see how happy Melissa was she also knew Mulder was happy. He wanted her to see all parts of the life he was building for them.  
“Hey Scully I am going to take her up for a bath. Do you want me to help you inside?”  
“I am going to sit out here awhile longer. Hey Melissa come tell me goodnight”  
“But mommy can’t you read to me?”  
“How about this. Tonight, Daddy will give you a bath and read to you. Then tomorrow night I will do story time ok?”  
“Ok Mommy”  
“Goodnight baby I love you so much. I can’t wait to see your new school tomorrow.”  
“Hey Melissa head upstairs and pick out your PJs I will be right there”  
Melissa took off inside and Mulder looked at Scully.  
“You ok Scully?”  
“Yea I am just a little tired and don’t feel like trying the stairs right now. I will be so glad to lose this cast and be able to walk again”  
“Ok. If you need anything holler ok. “  
“I will.”  
When Mulder left Scully leaned back and looked at the sky, the stars were starting to come out. She sighed and let the tears start to fall. She wasn’t sad, far from it. She was so full of love that she couldn’t keep it in anymore. She had everything she had ever wanted. But it also hurt that her mom was not here to see it. She knew how happy all of this would have made Maggie. Maggie loved Mulder like a son. She supported Dana decisions but never really understood. Dana couldn’t blame her she to this day still didn’t understand it. Scully heard Mulder on the stairs and realized how long she must have been sitting there thinking and crying. She quickly wiped the tears away but not fast enough.  
“Scully what is it?”  
“It’s nothing Mulder really. I am fine”  
“Scully….”  
“I am just so happy; it was so much emotion I just had to let it out. Does that make sense?”  
“I think so. So, your not sad, having regrets?”  
“I am a little sad. I just wish mom was here to see all of this. She would have been so happy. She loved you like a son Mulder. She wanted this for us all. “  
“Scully, I think she is here, I think she can see it. We just can’t see her. But I sometime feel her. When I am tucking Melissa in at night. I feel like Maggie is there.”  
“I felt her when I was in the hospital. When I was scared. I also felt her when you walked into my room the first time. “  
“She is here.”  
Mulder hugged Scully. Pulling her in tight. He also felt himself begin to harden. Scully shift then and she must have felt it to. She looked at him with her eyes darkening. He knew the look she was giving him. He had seen it before, a longtime ago. Too long. He wasn’t sure though how far he should take this. If she was ready for anything.  
“Mulder take me to bed”  
“Are you sure Scully”  
“I am 100% positive.”  
Mulder smiled and scooped her up and headed into the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and leaned in kissing her. Their tongues began a dance. Scully bit Mulders lower lip and ran her hands through his dark hair. She was moaning into his mouth as his hands ran over her breasts. He tweaked her nipple through her t-shirt. Scully was squirming trying to get closer to him. Mulder pulled back and looked at her with a look that shook her. It was a look that said he wanted to devour her. Scully felt wetness gush into her panties. She needed him now.  
“Mulder to many clothes.”  
Mulder smiled at her and ripped his t-shirt off and pulled his bands down till he was just in his boxers sporting a massive hard on. Mulder started to climb on the bed when Scully stopped him.  
“Mulder the door”  
“I locked up Scully”  
“No, the bedroom door shut and lock it”  
“Why?” Mulder asked confused and wondering why they were talking about doors right now  
Scully arched her eyebrow at him  
“Oh, yea the kid”  
Scully laughed and took her shirt and sweatpants off while he got the door  
Mulder turned around and climbed on the bed and climbed up Scully  
“So how should we do this? “Mulder asked  
“Has it been so long you forgot Mulder”  
“I mean with your leg what is easier for you and safer for me”  
“Oh, yea the cast. Umm maybe I should get on top”  
Mulder flipped over “Mount me Scully” he said laughing  
“God such the romantic”  
Scully carefully maneuvered herself on top of Mulder. Cursing the damn cast. She leaned down and kissed Mulder. It started gentle and then turned into passionate. Their hands were everywhere. Scully was grinding down on Mulder. When Mulder felt like he was going into sensory over load she stilled and looked at him  
“Mulder”  
“Yea Scully”  
“Are you ready”  
“Yea.”  
Scully smiled at him and lifted herself up, she gripped Mulder and heard him moan, she then slowly lowered herself down on Mulder.  
“Sooo goood, god Mulder I forgot how good you feel”  
“Oh Scully, this is heaven. I have missed you so much”  
Scully sat for a little bit just enjoying the feel on Mulder stretching her and filling her. It was at the moment Mulder had a realization and jerked a little.  
“Mulder you ok”  
“Umm Scully do we need a condom”  
“Why?”  
“I mean we had one kid, there is the possibility….”  
“umm Mulder I mean I’m not regular and I mean…”  
“Scully do you want another baby?”  
Scully sat there on Mulder looking at him like a deer in the headlights. She did want another baby, so bad. She wanted to experience it all with Mulder.  
Mulder saw the emotions flash thought her eyes and saw the tears and even a slight head nod he wasn’t sure she even knew she made.  
“Hey Scully”  
“Yea Mulder”  
“I do too”  
Scully looked at him in shock she leaned down and kissed him with all her might and began to ride him. It was the love making of two well-known lovers reuniting. The room was filled with moans and declarations of love. They climaxed together holding hands and looking into each others eyes.  
“God Mulder its still so good. How is it always so good”?  
“It’s us Scully. “  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Scully and I also can’t wait till you lose that damn cast.”  
They both laughed and snuggled into each other and fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Monday morning came early in the Scully-Mulder household. Mulder was the first one up. He got pancakes going and then woke Scully.  
“Good morning sunshine”  
“MMM 5 more minutes Mulder” Scully whined and head her head.  
“It’s Melissa first day of school and I made pancakes”  
Scully Smiled and looked up to and kissed him. “I’m getting up” She said  
Mulder left scully and ran upstairs to wake and dress Mel.   
“But daddy I want to wear my princess shirt”  
“I know but you are starting your new school and you need to wear the uniform. All the kids will be wearing it. “  
“Can I wear the skirt instead of the pants daddy?”  
“Sure baby”  
Mulder finished getting Melissa dressed and they headed downstairs. Scully had finished setting the table for breakfast.

“Mommy I have to wear a uniform now”   
“I see that. You look very pretty hunny.” Scully gazed at how much her baby looked like a little girl. She was wearing a pleated navy, white and black plaid skirt, a white blouse with ruffled sleeves, knee socks, and black sneakers. Her hair was half in a braid and half down. Scully also marveled at how good mulder had become at doing Melissa hair. Not just her hair but this whole kid, house, thing. Breakfast was good, Melissa clothes were clean and pressed. 

“Hey earth to scully” Mulder said with humor in his voice and Melissa laughing.  
“What?” Scully looked confused  
“Mommy daddy was asking If you wanted any coffee”  
“Oh, sure thanks Mulder.”  
They ate while Melissa chattered on about school and wondering would she see all her friends she had made already. After breakfast Mulder knew they needed to hurry to get to school on time. 

Mulder helped get Scully into the wheelchair and the small family made their way to the school. When they got to the school Melissa ran ahead waving.   
“Sister Joey meet my Mommy!”  
Sister Joey walked over towards Mulder and Scully   
“Miss Scully it is a pleasure to meet you” Sister Joey said extending a hand.  
“Sister I have heard so much about you.” Scully responded.   
“Mr. Mulder, Miss Scully I have some time I can show you around if you are interested? We have a ramp.”  
“That would be wonderful” Scully said.

30 Min later Mulder was pushing Scully back towards the house. 

“Mulder you were right it is a wonderful school”  
“Wait can we document this? You saying I am right.” Mulder laughed pushing Scully back towards the house.

“No really Mulder. You have done, are doing a wonderful job. I mean meals, laundry, the whole 9 yards. And I just want to tell you thank you. “Scully said. 

Mulder turned and pushed them into the little park that was between the house and the school. He sat on a bench with Scully parked next to him in her wheelchair. 

“Scully, I want you to know that I am in this. I am loving it all. I mean being with you again. Just being able to talk to you and spend time with you. You can’t even begin to understand how much I have missed it. I feel like my heart, my soul, is filled.” Mulder reached out and grabbed Scully’s hand in his. He brought his other hand up to caress her cheek. Scully turned her head to nuzzle more into him. 

“Mulder, I think I do understand. When I left it was not that I stopped loving you. It killed me to leave. My mom never understood. She thought I was being cruel to you. And then when Melissa came around, I came back to life in some ways, different ways. That hole from you though, it was still there. Sometimes, at night, or after a long day. I would almost feel like it was going to consume me. “Scully sniffled, “Mulder you have to understand when the crash happened, when I thought…. My only thoughts were of you, that I would never get to tell you I still loved you or tell you about Melissa. Waking up and hearing that she was safe, and that she was with you. I was happy but scared. I was scared you would hate me, that you would take her from me.”  
“Scully I would never…”

“Part of me knew that Mulder. What I am trying to say is that when I heard your voice. I knew it would all be ok. And now seeing it. I am full heart and soul.”

“Scully, I don’t want to go back. I just want to go forwards. My place it with you and our daughter.”  
“Yes Mulder. I want you with us. I need you with us. You have been what was missing.”  
Mulder leaned in and kissed Scully lightly on the lips.   
“We should get back so we can get you to your appointment. “

Mulder stood and pushed Scully the rest of the way back towards the house.


End file.
